8 plus 1
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: That fateful stormy night there was another visitor, one that would steal one ice cold heart.
1. The Storm

Ruby knew she was dying.

Laying on the floorboards, Ruby stared up at the ceiling and all the different odds and ends that hung around. The roof was badly made with tiny snowflakes twinkling down past the burning oil lamps. Laying there, struggling to find her next breath her hand reached over touching her chest. When she raised her hand back she saw it was completely slicked with ugly purplish blood. Everything had happened so fast, and now here she was bleeding to death in this God forsaken place.

Her metal bracelets jingled as her hand dropped back onto her chest. Faintly she heard Warren and Mannix talking. Even if they were just across the room, they seemed a million miles away. Her chest was burning, and with each gasp of taking in a breath she felt a terrible rattling and gurgling sound deep within her, as if she was drowning. Actually now that she thought about it, she really was. Choking and drowning on her own blood. Glancing over slowly, she saw Joe just a few feet away dead among some broken furniture. Feeling the snow fall upon her face, her long lashes blinked before she reached forward stretching her arm as far as she could, barley her slender fingers brushed against his hand.

She knew this was it, and if she really was going to die. She wanted to die next to him.

 **8 hours earlier.**

Ruby knew her horse couldn't go any further. Old Pallor was getting older, and she very well knew this might be his last journey. Nevertheless, she knew enough was enough. There was a blizzard on their tail, and she needed to lay up for a while before getting to Red Rock. Gently digging her spurs in, she pulled the reigns back before slowing. She had only once stopped by Minnie's, nearly a year ago but was grateful it was on the way to stop perhaps for the night as she waited out the blizzard. She counted herself lucky that the mayor didn't expect her for about six days for his daughter's birthday. Just then the door swung open and a large man bundled up in a coat came barreling down the front steps. A man she didn't recognize. Ruby smiled, dressed in her heavy fox fur coat and hat. Smiling, she offered her hand.

"Howdy, you all open?"

The man smiled and spoke with a thick Mexican accent.

"Why yes me are, you alone?"

"I'm afraid I am. Would you mind helping me get old Pallor into the barn. I reckon this storm is coming fast and furious."

The Mexican waved his hand.

"You go on in and get warm, I'll take care of the animal."

"You sure? It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Oh no, there's coffee on the stove and stew cooking. You go on and get warm."

Offering his hand, Ruby carefully slid off as he helped her with her bag. Thanking him, Ruby trudged up the steps before reaching the door. Pushing it she found it not opening. Raising an eyebrow she gently rapped on the door with her knuckles before she heard shouting from the other side of the door. Several men all yelling that she had to kick in the door. Rolling her eyes, Ruby stepped back, holding onto her bag with one hand before giving her boot a swift kick at the door. Not budging she turned and slammed her body weight against the door before she nearly fell inside, the wind howling behind her.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR! GOTTA NAIL IT UP! USE TWO BOARDS! NAIL IT DAMNIT!"

Overwhelmed, Ruby dropped her bags instantly and shoved with all her might the door closed.

"Gotta nail it! There's a hammer and nails by the door. Hammer it up!"

A man with an accent shouted over. Seeing the pile of boards and hammer and nails, she quickly picked them up and began hammering the nails in as quickly as she could. "Gotta do two boards, two!" Frustrated, Lucy made a face grabbing another spare board and hammered it as quickly as she could before seeing the door would finally stay shut. Stepping back, she admired the crude handiwork of her nailing before her large doe shaped hazel eyes traced down to the broken doorframe splintered and broken.

"Good Lord, who broke this door?"

Turning slowly she was surprised to see Minnie nowhere in sight nor Sweet Dave. Puzzled, she saw an old man in uniform sitting by the fire with another man in a bowler hat. Off to the side sitting alone was a man with dark hair writing in what appeared to be a journal. Looking around, she didn't recognize anyone. Stomping her boots from snow she smiled before the man in the hat grinned and took it off and rose to his feet.

"Good Lord, a woman out on a day like this."

Ruby smiled and dragged her bags over before walking over to the fire. Setting them to the side, she smiled and offered her leather gloved hand.

"Ruby Muldoon, pleased to meet you."

The English man smiled before taking her hand, turning it and gently kissing it. His facial hair tickling her hand as he gently kissed it.

"Oswald Mobray, the pleasure is all mine my dear."

Ruby smiled before glancing down at the older man sitting like a stone in his chair. "This here is General Sandy Smithers, and over there is Joe Gage. We were traveling to Red Rock before the weather drove us in." Nodding Ruby pulled her gloves off one finger at a time before walking over to the fire to warm her hands. Looking around, she turned back to Oswald.

"Where's Minnie and Sweet Dave?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The owners, are they here?"

"Bob, the Mexican fellow you met outside is looking after the place. Heard something about Minnie going up North to visit her mother or something of that sort."

Nodding Ruby warmed her hands before Oswald smiled and strolled over.

"Are you alone or traveling with your husband?"

Ruby smiled and showed her hands. Despite the Indian jewelry she wore, no rings were on her left hand.

"Afraid I'm alone. I'm a fortune teller from Bridgeport. The mayor of Red Rock sent a telegram asking if I could head out this way to perform for his daughter Mary's birthday."

"You don't say! A real life fortune teller. I saw people like you up in New York when I was a young man. Tell me do you read tarot cards?

" Blushing, Ruby smiled as she removed her hat and shook it freeing it front the snow which had collected on it.

"I read palms as well as…well…"

Walking over, boots clicking against the floorboards Ruby reached down and opened her biggest bag. Smiling she held up her crystal ball which was nearly as large as the coffee kettle on the stove. Inside caught within the glass were sparkles. Smiling she held it up, allowing the flickering flames of the fire to catch against the glass. "Had a glass man back East make this for me a while back…" "All of that is horse shit. Nothing but a con artist…" The old man grumbled. Glancing his way Ruby made a face as Oswald walked over slightly embarrassed.

"Please forgive the General's manner my dear…"

Ruby rolled her eyes and carefully placed the ball back into her bag which was surrounded by her clothing and scarfs which protected it from breaking in travel.

"Oh that's all right. Not everyone is a believer and I respect that. It's just a way to earn a living like everyone else."

Just then the door blew open, the Mexican named Bob quickly went to work hammering the door shut. Walking to her bags, Lucy undid her coat shaking it off before walking and placing it on a hook with her hat. Dressed in tights and a beautiful hand snitched shall, Lucy grabbed a blanket from the shelf and wrapped it around her. Walking over to the fireplace she looked back at Bob who was heading over to the table.

"Thank you for putting Pallor away."

Bob nodded as Oswald settled back down to his chair. Sitting down just a foot or so away from the fireplace, Ruby snuggled in within the blanket and continued warming her hands feeling grateful that despite the weather she had a nice safe place to stay.

 **Later…**

Ruby had just begun to nod off when she heard movement of somebody walking over. Her eyelids fluttering open she saw the man named Gage or something squatting down holding out a tin cup of coffee.

"Here you go lady, might help you warm up a bit."

Blinking and sitting up straighter, Ruby felt a million times warmer than she did earlier. Looking around she saw not much had changed. The man by the name of Bob was over near the stew stirring it while Oswald and the old man remained in the chairs just a foot or so away. Looking up at Gage, Ruby smiled and accepted the coffee. Sitting down beside her, he raised his cup as well and the two gently clinked them together.

"Cheers…"

He then leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"I'm afraid it isn't that good on account that Bob made it."

Smiling warmly, Ruby gently sipped the coffee and instantly her brow wrinkled by the bitter taste in her mouth. Raising her eyebrows she carefully placed the cup down on the floor before returning to warming her hands.

"Joe Gage."

Ruby smiled and took his hand which was ten times larger than her own and firm as it swallowed hers up and shook it.

"Ruby Muldoon."

"So Ruby, you might be some fortune teller if the mayor of Red Rock himself invited you to come all the way over for his girl's party."

Ruby shrugged and noticed how beautiful Joe's eyes were. A pale shade of blue. She had seen mysterious and rugged men like him before. Men who didn't say much, but spoke through their eyes which appeared to be the only gentle and soft part of his entire face. She knew twenty or so years ago Joe must have been as handsome as the actors in those plays she had seen out West when she was just a teen. Towering over her, Gage smiled as Ruby stretched out her arms, cracking her back.

"Oh I'm okay. I knew his wife before she passed on a few years back. I performed for her Christmas parties and watched his daughter grow up. I worked on and off for a carnival out West for a while before heading over here with my husband."

Joe's face slightly dropped.

"You are married?"

"Not for some time now. Cancer took Robert almost five years ago. He owned a ranch in Bridgeport and met me at one of the shows I was performing out West when he was over there for business. He was twice my age but we married and he brought me back over here. When he died I sold off the ranch and work my stunt from time to time. I have more than enough to be comfortable, but I still don't mind traveling out as a favor whenever I get a job from time to time."

"You travel alone?"

"I have for years. Robert used to travel with me before he got sick. I used to tell fortunes on the boardwalk out West when I left the carnival. Used to travel alone then too. It really isn't that bad but my horse is getting older. I wouldn't have accepted a job this time of year but I owe the major that much. He's a nice man and I haven't seen him in some time. Besides the pay is good."

"Don't you think it's dangerous…you, a beautiful young woman like yourself alone…"

"I can take care of myself…"

She revealed her pistol hooked onto her belt as she opened the blanket. Smiling she drank another small sip from the terrible tasting coffee.

"Besides I'm not that young."

"Bullshit."

"Really, I'm thirty-one."

"You sure don't look it. I could have pegged you for at least being seventeen, eighteen at the most."

Blushing again. Ruby laughed.

"Quit that Mr. Gage, all these remarks are going to my head."

Joe laughed gently, tiny wrinkles forming around his eyes.

"So what about you?"

Joe sipped his coffee.

"Huh?"

"What brings you to the middle of nowhere. You came in that carriage?"

"Yep, I'm heading up to see my mother. Spend Christmas with her. Ain't been a while since I've seen her and decided to spend a little time up these parts."

"Aw, well that's real nice. Real good of you. Close with your family?"

Joe squinted staring at the fire before sighing.

"Not as much as I want to. My brothers and I haven't spoken in some time. They are off married with families…and me, well…I've just been drifting for sometime now."

"No wife?"

Joe shook his head before Ruby softy smiled.

"Let me see your hand."

"Huh?"

Ruby let out her own hand, her wrist had several dancing bracelets.

"Let me take a look, free of charge."

Joe smirked before giving her his hand. Scooting closer, Ruby looked down, gently sweeping her fingers against his open palm. Cocking her head to the side, she smiled.

"This is your life line running across here…"

Joe leaned forward, his hair hanging down.

"Looks short."

Ruby smirked.

"It tampers off in some parts which shows you haven't had the easiest of life's. Look here, these lines show how many children you'll have. Looks like one, and this is your love line."

Joe laughed.

"Doesn't look very promising…"

"It's interesting…you have yet to meet the true love of your life."

Joe raised his eyes locking with Ruby's. Smiling, he stared at her.

"Is that a fact." Ruby smiled before the wind began to howl outside. Just then Bob stomped over, smiling.

"Mister Gage, would you mind helping me pile up some wood by the door. I have a feeling we'll be having to use plenty this evening. Plus I need help checking in on the horses, mind lending a hand?"

Looking up, slightly annoyed Joe brushed back his bangs.

"Sure…" As he got up he winked at Ruby before crossing over and helping Bob break up some spare boards near the bookcase to place near the door. Sitting there, Ruby stretched out and caught sight of Oswald sitting back smiling.

Laying back, Ruby stared at the fire feeling safe, warm, and content. Shortly after Oswald stood up by the door as Joe and Bob bundled up and went outside. Shutting the door behind them, Oswald began hammering the boards to the floor as Ruby stood up and picked a book out for herself before checking the stew. It smelled wonderful but still needed some time to cook. Setting back down she looked up at the old General who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Smiling, she settled back down and began to read.

 **Outside.**

"You getting awfully friendly with that woman in there no?"

Joe snapped out of his thoughts as they tended to the horses. Looking over he leaned against one of the wooden railings.

"What of it?"

"Just saying, you know Jody is down below listening to every word. I would watch it."

"Jody can do whatever the Hell he wants, but I like her."

"Well don't get too attached in a couple of hours she'll be regretting real bad stopping here."

Joe glared.

"I don't want her hurt."

"Is that so? You think Jody will care."

"Like I said, I don't care. I'll try to get Oswald aside and let him no…she won't be harmed."

"And risk everything?!"

"I know what I'm doing. I don't want her harmed. Whatever the outcome, she walks."

"What right into Red Rock to fetch the law?"

Joe shook his head.

"Naw, down to Mexico with us."

Bob laughed.

"You ain't had a woman in so long the sight of fresh pussy is making you crazy! She won't come with us, mostly after we massacre we're gonna be doing in there. You want to have your way with her, drag her out here and rape her, but Jody won't allow her coming with us. We're out-laws, she won't want anything to do with you."

"Maybe she will and maybe she won't. But you hear me real good Bob. I don't want her harmed."

Shaking his head, Bob stormed out of the barn muttering in Spanish.

After they returned and nailed the door, everyone mostly sat in silence all the while Joe continued watching Ruby read her book by the fire. When she began to nod off, Joe strolled over to the stove to refill his coffee where Oswald was lighting his pipe. Quickly whispering in his ear, he stepped back filling his cup and returning to his table. Oswald stared as if he had gone mad all the meanwhile Ruby completely unaware continued reading, drifting off to the ugly screams of the wind.

 **Later...**

Another carriage had arrived. Inside were four passengers plus a driver. When the man with the woman chained to him came over to Ruby, his eyes flickered for a second before lowering his pistol.

"Ain't you the fortune teller I've seen around Red Rock?"

Ruby had spent the last hour or so with a book she had plucked off the shelfs and was currently curled up by the fire. Joe had returned to his table, and Ruby kept finding him looking at her whenever she glanced up. More than once he had smiled at her, making color rise in her cheeks. She knew she was being somewhat shameful flirting with a complete stranger but this was honestly the first man since Robert that had caused her stomach to have the funniest feeling deep down inside. Putting her book down, she had silently been watching this man drag the woman with the terrible black eye around shouting and hollering making a commotion since they came inside.

The one thing she did have to agree with was how he felt about the terrible tasting coffee. Staring up, Ruby smiled and offered her hand.

"Yep, that's me. Ruby Muldoon."

The man ignored her hand making Ruby lower it and glare up.

"What's a woman doing completely alone out here. Were you with the others?"

"Nope, arrived on my horse a few hours ago. Weather forced me to stop. I'm performing next week for the mayor's daughter's birthday telling fortunes."

"Do you usually travel alone?"

"Since my husband died yes."

"John Ruth, this bitch over here is Daisy Domergue, you know of her?"

Ruby stared up at the woman's terrible looking grinning face and shrugged.

"Should I?"

"I'm taking her in to hang at Red Rock. You sure you ain't never heard of her."

"I'm afraid not."

Glaring, John turned and continued to walk around. Watching, she saw him approach Joe. Shaking her head she instantly knew she didn't like this man. Not one little bit.


	2. The gypsy and the cowboy

For a good remainder of the afternoon Ruby stayed silent, curled up on the floor reading the book she had plucked off the shelf, not really processing the words her eyes scanned, but passing the time and enjoying the heat that pulsed off the fireplace. Every once and a while she would reach over, toss in a new piece of timber, listen to the fire crackle and pop before returning to her book.

She had been faintly listening to everyone. Mannix had strolled over, sitting down and talking to the general until a little while later came over with a fresh cup of coffee for her.

"Here you go lady, fresh off the stove and a far bit better than the batch before."

Ruby lifted her eyes seeing the man grinning down at her. She had been listening to him speak with the General and had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes listening to the two of them. Accepting it, Ruby thanked him before sipping it. Right away Mannix smiled.

"So lady, you're a gypsy now aren't you?"

Instantly annoyed, Ruby sat up.

"If that's what you wanna call me."

Mannix held his hands out in defense.

"Hey, I didn't mean any offense, honestly. I mean it sure is better than being called a witch right?"

Getting to her feet, Ruby smoothed out her shall before smiling and handing Mannix her cup back.

"Thank you for the warm drink Mr. Mannix. I certainly do hope if you are in fact Red Rock's new sheriff, you carry this beautiful charm of yours all the way over there and then some."'

Walking away with a sweep of her shall, she left Mannix speechless before she walked over to the hooks where her coat and hat hung. Instantly John turned from his stool and glared over at her.

"Just where are you going?"

Ruby fit her hat on, keeping it snug on her head.

"Checking on my horse."

"The horses are just fine Mrs. Muldoon, Bob and myself checked in on them just a few hours ago. Hell, they are probably warmer than us."

Warren said by the stove. Turning as she did up her coat, Ruby smiled.

"I'm going to get their feeding over with for the night, besides old Pallor and myself go way back. He was a gift from my late husband and it would put my mind to ease making sure he's okay."

Warren nodded.

"I lost my horse on this journey, I understand but it's getting pretty awful out there…"

"I'll go with her, help her along."

Joe said rising and strolling over. Grabbing his coat he began to fasten it closed before John glared over at the two of them.

"Make it snappy."

Bob turned.

"Need help?"

Joe shook his head as he began prying the wood boards off the door.

"No need, we'll be back."

"Well hurry, stew is almost ready."

Nodding, Joe got the boards loose and the door flew open, sending howling wind and snow. Hurrying over, OB and Bob began hammering the boards against the door closing it.

 **Outside**

Ruby kept her head down as Joe took hold of her hand and pointed. It was almost white out conditions.

"Come on! They put a rope down to guide us! Let's go, hold on!"

He shouted over the screaming wind. Holding on, Ruby carefully made it down the steps with him as they began taking large steps through the nearly knee deep snow. Both found the rope and struggled as they pulled themselves forward, helping each other as the wind and snow continued to fight against them pushing them back. After ten minuites or so, they reached the barn doors.

Joe fought with the door before both stumbled inside.

"Jesus Christ!"

Joe shouted as Ruby steadied herself, gasping for breath as she leaned against the wooden door. On the other side she could hear the wind slamming against it. Looking, she fumbled for the matches and lit one of the lanterns as Joe got to work on another. Lighting two more and hanging them, it casted a faint dim light around the barn where the horses stood in their stables. Holding one of the lanterns and sticking her other gloved hand under her arm she shivered and looked over at Joe.

"I'm sorry you had to come out here, it's horrible out. I really could have done this myself…"

Joe shook his head as he walked over taking her lantern and hanging it up on a hook by the first stable.

"No need, just needed some air."

Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, out there there's plenty of air, wind, snow, and shit."

Joe chuckled before looking her over.

"You cold?"

"I'll survive."

"I hope that idiot in there didn't upset you, he's talking completely out of his ass."

Ruby smiled strolling over to the pile of hay that stood beside several large drums. Using the pitchfork, she began to work.

"Oh no, I've grown accustom to name calling in this profession. Plenty of people have called me worse. I got tough skin, he didn't bother me none. Just seems a little tense in there and wanted to check in on old Pallor. Sun just set and I'm sure it's going to get a whole lot colder in here soon."

Joe nodded looking around.

"Um, yeah…I think you may be right…"

Grabbing the other pitchfork the two began shoving out piles of hay, dumping it into the stables for the horses. Soon after they filled the buckets for water and within no time the horses were taken care of. They worked silently and quickly before finally Ruby smiled reaching over and gently petting her horse.

"There, there old boy…"

"Sure is a beautiful horse."

Ruby turned smiling as Joe strolled over. Right away he frowned and motioned to her hands.

"You look frozen solid, we better get inside."

Ruby held her hand out and sighed, her hand was red and chapped by the cold.

"Yeah, my fingers feel like ice…"

"Come here…"

Joe took hold of Ruby's hands within his, cupped them and leaned down blowing into them. Gently he rubbed them together before lifting his eyes and staring at her.

"Better?"

Ruby, almost lost in a trance stared up at him before slowly nodding. Leaning down, Joe slowly began kissing Ruby, his mouth gently opening and closing over hers.

 **Inside…**

"I'm giving those two less than twenty minutes, if they ain't back I'm sending you to go check in on them."

John barked over at Warren who looked over surprised.

"Why me?!"

"Because I don't want anybody out of my sight, anyone you hear me. Also if you wanna earn the rest of the ride you'll do as I say!"

Daisy chuckled taking a sip of her spiked coffee.

"You tell em' John, you tell that nigger. That old cowboy is probably out in the barn fucking that gypsy's brains out!"

John roughly elbowed Daisy.

"Shut up bitch!"

Quickly the subject changed as Mannix began commenting on how horrible the storm was getting. That it was just his luck he would be getting sworn in as new sheriff at this time of the goddamn year. Laughing, John remarked that he was full of it, beginning a new debate yet again on if Mannix was in fact actually going to become sheriff or not.

Outside the snow continued to fly down as the night grew darker…

 **In the barn…**

"Ruby…"

"Shut up and don't talk, come on…"

Ruby laid back in the hay, pulling up her skirt as Joe knelt between her spread legs. Reaching forward, Ruby grabbed a handful of Joe's shirt, franticly moving her hands up and down before finding his belt buckle. Helping him pull and undo it, she seemed eager, and frantic. Staring down, Joe looked at her.

"You sure?"

Staring up, Ruby's eyes became serious.

"I need you to hear me here Joe. I ain't no whore…"

"I…"

"No, I want you to say it. I'm not a whore."

"You're not a whore…"

"I don't fuck men I just met. You are the first man I've been with since my husband died. I like you Joe…but I'm not a whore."

"I know…you aren't a whore."

Laying there silent, Ruby nodded before she laid back as Joe undid his slacks, slipping his belt off, all the while not taking his eyes off her. Reaching up, she found his manhood pulsing, ready to be worked out and she gently squeezed it causing Joe to moan.

 **Inside…**

John sat at the table with Daisy as Bob was doing the last finishing touches on the strew that was ready to serve.

The blizzard was getting worse and he had a terrible feeling. He had been silently sitting back looking everyone over. The cowboy and fortune teller were due back soon. He meant it if they weren't due back he would be sending Warren out there guns blazing. Besides, he had plans. Plans on what to do soon about these strangers, and the guns.

 **In the barn…**

Joe collapsed on top of Ruby, his weight pinning her down. Breathless, Ruby laid beneath him stunned before Joe lifted his head and stared down at her. Instantly that rough face flickered to the younger man he once was. A kinder, more gentle looking soul.

"Are you all right?"

Staring up at him, Ruby lifted her head kissing him before Joe pulled himself out of her and rolled off. Laying beside her, he began working himself back into his slacks. Sitting up, Ruby began dressing herself before looking around.

"We outta get back…"

Joe reached out and grasped her wrist causing her to turn.

"Listen, I meant it. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything…"

Ruby stood up fixing her skirt.

"I hate to break it to you but this wasn't my first time…"

Joe chuckled shaking his head and putting his hat back on. Looking up he smiled.

"I'm sure it wasn't."

Closing her coat, she motioned to him.

"Ready?"

"In just a second…"

Getting up, Joe brushed the hay off himself before walking over. Cocking his head to the side he smiled.

"Turn around…"

Ruby did so as he gently swept his hand over her clothing and legs taking off the hay that clung to her. Laughing, Ruby turned.

"Puts a whole new meaning to a roll in the hay huh?"

Joe smiled before offering his arm.

"Ready?"

Nodding, Ruby took his arm before Joe stared down at her. Smiling, Ruby stared up.

"What?"

"I don't know…how long we're going to be laid up here, but…maybe you wouldn't mind latching up old Pallor to our carriage and riding along with us?"

"Really?"

"It would be a pleasure…if you trust me?"

Ruby stood up on her tip toes gently kissing the side of Joe's mouth before walking with him to turn the lanterns down.

Together they hunkered down, bracing the howling cold wind as it roared out at them as they exited and began walking towards the cabin.

 **Later…**

John and a few others were huddled around the stove whispering and talking. Ruby was laying on the bed made out with Joe. The two had returned fifteen or so minutes ago, wind blown, and freezing. John closely watched them as they took their coats off and hurried over to the fire.

They informed them the horses were fed and set for the night. Watching them, instantly John knew the two of them had most likely screwed. He wasn't completely sure if they knew each other before tonight, but from the looks of it this dumb gypsy girl was head over heels all ready with this dumb lug. Joe continued rubbing her hands and blowing into them before taking her over to the bed to warm up. Ruby took her blanket, wrapping herself up tight before laying down beside him.

The two were softly talking, snuggled up like two peas in a pod. Frowning, John knew before dinner was served he was going to need to take guns and take them soon. Getting up and dragging Daisy with him, he announced what he was doing here. Ruby and Joe listened from the bed before John stalked around before saying he was taking guns from anyone he didn't trust. Strolling over, he stopped at the edge of the bed asking for Joe and Ruby's guns. Shortly after Warren snuck up behind them, putting a knife to Joe's throat. Ruby sat up, gasping before Joe blinked to show he understood how serious they were and gave up his gun. Warren stepped back before Ruby shot him a look and handed him her gun as well.

"Bastard…"

She muttered before Joe sat there. Instantly Ruby scooted over and looked over his neck.

"Jesus you're bleeding…"

"I'm fine…"

Joe sighed as Warren, John, and Daisy walked over to Oswald asking for his gun as well. Looking at the small cut on his neck, Ruby reached for one of her scarfs which were tied around her and tore the frabic before handing it to him. Joe sighed, thanking her before twisting it around and wrapping it loosely around his neck. Getting up, Ruby glared at John who went behind the bar taking the three guns apart and emptying the pieces in before asking OD to dump the parts into the outhouse because his coat was on and he somewhat trusted him. A few minutes later OD left with Warren hammering up the boards behind him.

Getting up, Ruby paced before Bob called everyone over saying the stew was on. Hungry, she knew it was better with a man like John around to sit down, eat, and keep her mouth shut. She liked Joe a lot, more than a lot and didn't think for one second she was being reckless or foolish for doing what she did. There was something special about Joe, something she couldn't put her finger on. Still, she had to give him the respect he deserved for not losing it after what Warren did. Watching him from afar she wanted to talk to him but knew this wasn't the time. Refusing the sit down with them at the table, she strolled over as Joe offered her a bowl of steaming hot stew.

The two stood together, leaning against the counter in the kitchen area eating and watching. Mannix was starting something about a letter written by the president, harping over and over. Ruby ate, standing next to Joe. Suddenly there was loud laughing as the woman named Daisy started to cackle.

"Talk that sass nigger! Talk that sass!"

John glanced at her disgusted before tossing the hot stew over into her face. Warren and John seemed to be arguing and very silently he got up, heading to the stove. Just then the door burst open as OD stumbled in, swearing that he was frozen solid and he was never going out again. Walking over he grabbed the bear's fur which hung on the wall, wrapped it around him and collapsed in front of the fire. Bob strolled over offering him stew before Joe shook his head before leaning in and whispered softly in Ruby's ear...

"Keep your eyes glued on Warren, I think he's up to something."

Ruby raised her eyebrow as Warren walked over, filling a new bowl of stew. For a brief second he looked straight at Ruby who held her bowl in her hands. Ruby couldn't explain it, but from the tiny bit if what she heard Warren talk to John about it strangely made sense. No matter what, people would just look at Warren for his color. Nothing more, and nothing less. Warren took the second bowl and fresh spoon and strolled over to where the general was. Glancing over at Joe, she raised an eyebrow before he leaned in whispering again. "Watch him, and stay here…" With that Joe placed his bowl down and strolled away rolling a fresh cigarette. Ruby stared at him puzzled before she overheard Warren and the General's conversation across the room. Putting her bowl down as well, she listened, watching Warren as he stood before the General, their voices slowly beginning to rise. Oswald was walking by as well, tapping out his pipe, and Bob was sitting, beginning to try and play silent night.

He was a little off key, but nevertheless was still a pleasant noise to keep her mind off the wind outside. It made hearing a little harder, but she continued to do what Joe said keeping her eyes on Warren. He didn't seem like someone to worry about, but being a woman in the middle of nowhere shacked up with a bunch of strange men and a convict, she learned to trust her gut instincts. She glanced just for a mere second and saw Joe standing across the way listening to Warren and the General. Turning her eyes back to the men by the fireplace, she didn't feel one ounce of regret. She liked Joe, even if she did barley know him. She had become awfully lonely since Robert's passing and carrying the title of a widow was starting to weigh down on her. She had loved her husband, adored him in fact, and was thankful for him for dragging her out of her old life and giving her some purpose. There weren't any children, but a handful of happy years with him. She saw him through his sickness, and finally to his grave. She missed him horribly, but knew as time went on the window of her ever finding someone was getting closer and closer to shutting completely.

She didn't need a man to feel whole. In fact she had passed off several advances from different men from her town, including one proposal from the town mason. She was independent and happy enough on her own but as of lately she hated to admit it but she longed for a man's touch. She could't explain it, but as much as Joe was a stranger, from the moment she saw those blue eyes she knew she was a goner. The sex had been good as much of a hurry they were in, and how freezing it was out in the barn. She was satisfied, and knew Joe's clumsy large hands knew their way around a woman's body. As large as he was, he seemed like a gentle giant, and she knew that once the weather died down she would in fact consider Joe's offer of latching Pallor up and having her join him. She wondered if maybe he wouldn't mind joining her for her job in Red Rock and maybe going up to his mother's for Christmas afterwards. Still, she knew not to be foolish. Joe didn't strike her as any other typical man, but he still got what he wanted. For all she knew she was just good sex on a cold night. His feelings might change once the snow stopped flying. Whatever was going to happen, she pushed it out of her mind. She decided that she would enjoy the attention and company, even if it wasn't meant to be. Watching Warren, her ears picked up on something. Warren was talking about knowing the General's son, and suddenly her eyes widened in shock as the story began to unfold.

 **Ten minutes later…**

When Warren shot the General, Ruby was completely speechless. By the end of his haunting tale of what he exactly did to the General's son, Ruby's eyes were as huge as saucers, her jaw dropped as she listened. When the pistol went off and the General went flying down to the ground. Shortly after the debate on Warren's self-defense began as the men stood around as Joe and OD offered to take the General's body out. Ruby stood back, still stunned before Joe strolled over, his coat back on.

"I'll be right back. You all right darling?"

He said softly, tipping his hat back. John was currently speaking to Mannix, and OD as Warren continued speaking to Oswald as the General's body was prepared to be carried out. Daisy remained at the table, almost in a silent trance with the faintest trace of a smile on her face. Looking up, Ruby blinked still stunned.

"Do you think what he said was true?"

She whispered over to Joe. Glancing over at Warren, Joe made a disgusted look before fixing one of Ruby's scarfs.

"Hell, maybe. Just stay away from him…"

He then watched as OD began trying to carry the body of the General as Mannix started taking the boards off the door. Sighing, he cocked his head and looked down at her.

"I'll be back in a second. You okay?"

Ruby sighed.

"Right as rain, how's your cut?"

She stood on her tip toes, pulling down the cloth to look it over. Gently grasping one of her hands, Joe looked conflicted for a second before turning her chin upwards to stare at him. Before he turned to leave he whispered quickly one last thing. Something she wasn't quite sure she had heard.

 _"Whatever you do, don't drink the coffee."_

With that the door flew open, howling snow and wind coming in as Joe turned and hurried over, helping carrying the body out. Ruby stood there puzzled. She wasn't completely sure what she had heard, but was certain he said something about the coffee. Glancing over at the kettle she was sure nothing was wrong with it, she had been drinking it nearly all day. In fact everyone had. She had stopped drinking it awhile ago seeing that as much as it warmed her up it made her need to pee. With the way the weather was, she knew she didn't have the will for too many walks outside to the outhouse. Still, she had squatted behind one of the stables while Joe and her were feeding the horses earlier to relieve herself. Looking at it, she glanced down at Daisy before shrugging and brushing back her hair, her bracelets jingling.

"So was he a good fuck gypsy?"

Daisy asked from the table. Broken out of her thoughts, Ruby looked down.

"Huh?"

Daisy licked her bloody chapped lips.

"You heard me? Was he a good fuck?"

"You shut that trap Daisy!"

John yelled from across the way pointing his gun. Rolling her eyes, Daisy stared off past Ruby, lost again in that trance. Feeling extremely uneasy, Ruby rubbed her hands together and strolled over to the windows. Looking out she couldn't believe how horrible it was getting out. The weather didn't seem to want to stop. Glancing through the window, she frowned hoping to God this night would be over and be over soon.


	3. Blood spray and coffee spilt

Ruby found herself sitting on the floor across the room bundled up, sitting Indian style by her bag. She had opened it up and was currently polishing up her crystal ball with a little spit and the end of one of her many different colorful gem covered scarfs. She softly hummed passing the time, ignoring everyone but Warren who she remained silently watching without having him catch on. She still wasn't completely certain on what Joe had whispered to her before the General got shot, but she knew it was best not to question nor think too much into it before he returned. Instead she sat there, turning the ball over, rubbing the tiny scuff marks off it.

Rubbing her palms against her skirt, she tucked the ball underneath her arm and got up strolling over to the stove.

Grabbing the tin cup she had been using, she decided to fill up on some nice hot coffee spiked with some booze to attempt to try and curl up somewhere near the bookshelf, wrap a blanket around her and try to get some sleep. She hated to admit it to herself, but she would feel a whole lot better once Joe got back in. Maybe then she could let herself shut her eyes for a little bit and drift off. Walking over, Ruby went to reach for the kettle when Oswald strolled over, blocking her view. "How are you Mrs. Muldoon?" Ruby stopped short, then remembering what Joe had quickly whispered to her before leaving. Instantly, she looked at Oswald, standing there and it dawned on her what it appeared what he really as blocking her from using the stove. Feeling an odd nervous twisting in her stomach. Deciding she was better off sitting, she forced a smile at him. "Oh, I'm just as fine as one would be on an evening like this." Oswald smiled, before glancing over at the fireplace.

"Shall I pour you a shot, something a bit stronger to warm ourselves up on this chilly night?"

Ruby smiled stepping back as he gently used his hand, pushing against the small of her back to guide her over to the bar. Standing there, she waited looking back over her shoulder watching everyone. That woman named Daisy was still sitting at the table, staring at the stove as if she was under some sort of spell. Her thoughts were interrupted as Oswald raised a small shot glass filled with whiskey. "What shall we toast to?" Ruby set her crystal ball down onto the bar counter-top and picked up the shot Oswald had poured for her. Smiling, broken from her thoughts she glanced out the frosted glass of the window and shook her head. "To making it out of this frozen hell alive." Oswald chuckled as they clinked glasses and tossed back the whiskey. Instantly the bitter tasting liquid burned her throat, traveling all the way down to her stomach. Wrinkling her brow, she gagged, wiped her mouth and passed the glass back.

"God, that's awful…"

Oswald laughed, pouring himself another shot before he raised her own glass.

"Shall we tip back another?"

Ruby waved her hand.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I know my limit."

Scooping her ball, she winked at Oswald as he poured himself another shot. Carrying her ball, she glanced at Daisy one last time before plopping herself back down where she was. Looking down at the sparking glass, a faint sense of dread lingered in the air. A few minutes later... The men returned, covered in snow and huddled around hammering up the door. Daisy had asked John if she could play a guitar which hung across the way. John who was standing a little behind Ruby pointed his riffle and barked orders that she was allowed to bring back that guitar and that guitar only before making some joke about the only song Daisy would be playing would be her death march.

Just then the door flew open as the men walked in. Looking over Ruby felt the horrible blast of cold air that filled the all ready freezing cabin again. She saw Joe come in, stomping the snow off his boats as he turned with the driver and began hammering the door shut again. Watching, she saw how horribly red Joe looked and knew the temperatures must have been well below freezing. She knew if she had to use the bathroom again she would very well just use a blanket and piss in one of the chamber pots before even attempting to brace the snow again to go to the outhouse. She often tried her hardest to be as lady like as she could, but at times like this even when she was shacked up with several different strange men and a crazed convict, she would just have to throw her pride away for a while knowing very well if this blizzard did indeed hold on for another few days they would all be getting very comfortable with each other even if they didn't relish the thought.

Holding onto her crystal ball she nervously looked down and still felt outraged over how Warren and John had gone about taking their guns. How John had said he was taking any precautions necessary, which Joe had picked up on almost right away. Thinking of them holding the knife to his neck made her blood boil. She knew after what happened to the General it would be best to just sit back, keep her mouth shut, and her head down.

Daisy got up, strolling over before plucking it from the wall. Sitting, she began to strum away, finding the right chord as Ruby tried to keep herself busy by the small comforting weight of her glass ball in her hands. Ignoring her, Ruby watched as Joe enter and couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. All the meanwhile the men moved around as John and the driver headed to the stove, listening to Daisy's tune. Joe hung his coat up and glanced over his shoulder at Ruby who continued sitting on the floor polishing her crystal ball which sat upon her lap. Instantly a comforting smile flashed before his face and those old tired beautiful eyes stared at her before tapping her a wink. Ruby smiled back feeling somewhat foolish over how a complete school girl she was acting like with a man she had just met. Even with her late husband Robert it had taken time before she felt feeling towards him. She didn't truly know if this was love or lust at first sight. Whatever it was, she thought back on their brief time in the barn.

It had honestly been so long since she had been with a man, and as cold as it was out there, the dull comforting ache and pleasure that had followed afterwards was beyond rewarding. She knew how the others were watching the two of them, and at this exact moment she didn't even care. Mannix put on the General's coat. Watching him from a distance Ruby felt a bitter taste of disgust. The General hadn't been dead more than twenty minutes or so and all ready this asshole was prancing around wearing his coat as if he was born to wear it or something. Joe walked over, looking down before raising an eyebrow and smiling. Offering his gloved hand, Ruby reached up taking hold and standing up.

"God, you're frozen solid…"

She held the ball in one hand before the other gently rubbed the side of his arm as she stared upward at him. Cocking his head, he remained smiling before motioning her over to the bar.

"You want a drink little lady?"

Ruby made a face before laughing.

"Mr. Mobray poured me one, I think if I have another I won't have my wits about me."

"Nonsense, besides I'll keep an eye out. Ain't nothing is going to hurt you tonight sweetheart. You can bet my life on that."

Ruby, honestly touched felt color rise in her cheeks as Daisy paused to stop playing, talking with John who listened and urged her to continue playing.

"Whatever you say John…"

She said with a smile on her face as she continued plucking away. Ruby and Joe walked over to the bar, past Oswald as Joe poured them up two of the same shots. Leaning against the bar, Joe's free arm reached over and firmly wrapped around Ruby's waist, giving it a squeeze. Right up against him, she felt how cold his clothing felt against him. Leaning in as close as she could, she smiled faintly before she noticed the small leather bound journal in his side pocket sticking half way out. Smirking she lifted her eyebrows and motioned to it with her head slightly.

"I overheard earlier that you were writing your life story."

Joe glanced down at the journal and smiled. "

You betcha. In fact I was able to finish my latest chapter."

"Oh yeah? What is it about?"

Joe tucked some of his hair behind his ear before smiling.

"About how I meet a beautiful woman who predicted the future about me not meeting the love of my life until now."

Ruby, honestly taken aback and touched smiled, unable to even find the right words. Over and over again she kept mentally repeating that this wasn't natural. That there was no way she could have fallen in love this fast. As much as she tried to summon her late husband's face, she couldn't. Instead she just stared over at Joe, feeling her heart flutter deep within her. Leaning up, she gently kissed him slipping her tongue slightly between his lips and into the warmth of his mouth tasting tobacco, when all of a sudden John smashed the guitar Daisy was playing. Breaking away from Joe's kiss, she looked over with him as Daisy sat back stunned as John continued smashing it into tiny little pieces.

"Music hour is over!"

He shouted before throwing the pieces down. Ruby and Joe continued watching before Mannix strolled over to the stove and John sat himself down, locking his wrists up with Daisy again. Looking, Ruby saw that Oswald was the closest to them, over to the side sat Warren. Bob was near the fire, the driver over near the kitchen area sipping his coffee, John and Daisy by the table, and Mannix near the stove pouring himself a cup of coffee trying his hardest to warm up.

That's when a loud retching sound filled the cabin as John, who had his back to them leaned forward. Instantly Ruby saw blood spray across the table in a horrible splash. Silence swept over the cabin as the driver froze near the counter across from John. Instantly the same exact spray of blood gushed from his own mouth and nose. John gagged, choking as everyone watched. Mannix stood there holding his coffee still trying to process what exactly he was watching. The driver dropped his cup with a rattling clang and collapsed to the floor. John sat there, putting his own cup down in shock before slowly looking forwards Daisy who smiled and leaned in close.

"When you get to Hell John. Them em Daisy sent ya."

John threw his head back screaming and swung over punching Daisy right in the face. Together the two of them fell back over the bench with a heavy thud. Ruby's eyes widened again at what she was witnessing and went to step forward when Joe squeezed her tighter, holding her back. John crawled over on his hands and knees over to Mannix, choking on more blood that continued to splatter down the front of his face. Barley able to get his own words out, he reached forward.

"Mannix, the coffee…don't think the coffee…"

The rest were gurgled and cut off as John struggled to breath. John then gagged again, a violent spray of bloody vomit flying across the room. Looking down at his steaming hot coffee cup, Mannix threw the cup forward to the ground as if it was a snake that had tried to bite him. Wiping his hands on his coat, he stared down at John with terrified eyes. Slowly in complete horror, Ruby knew exactly what she was seeing. John and the driver were dying. Poisoned, and dying a slow ugly death because of the coffee.

It was the coffee…

Instantly she remembered what Joe had whispered to her about not drinking the coffee. Standing there Ruby slowly turned with huge scared eyes, and looked right at Joe. Looking down at her as John choked on his last breath, he stared waiting to see her reaction. She knew, and it was here at this exact moment he would know if she would in fact be the one. Silently pleading with his eyes, he continued to stare at her knowing very well that she had figured it out.


	4. Flying glass and bullets

Ruby watched in horror as John vomited blood onto Daisy's face as the two rolled around on the floor fighting before getting shot. The loud crack shot almost seemed ten times louder than when Warren shot the General. Jumping back truly stunned her hand knocked her crystal ball off the bar in which it loudly hit the floor like a saucer spinning on the rim of a dish and rolled across the floorboards over to the center of the room where the boards dipped a bit.

She continued feeling Joe tightly hold onto her before Warren ordered everyone up against the wall near the fireplace. Joe briefly glanced down at her, almost pleading at her. Slowly they began to move.

"Godamnit!"

Joe swore as Warren aimed the gun shooting right in Joe and Ruby's direction blowing a chunk off of a chair. Jumping slightly, Ruby stared as Joe held onto her tightly.

"Get over there Joe Gage, you and your woman."

Just hearing that panic started hammering into her heart. Glancing up at Joe, he simply shook his head and grabbed tightly onto her as they quickly hurried to the wall. When his grip let go, Ruby stood there completely zoning out as the men tossed the snow shoes to the side and Mannix was able to slowly back away and join Warren. Stating that he guessed he finally believed him about being sheriff of Red Rock. Warren muttered that he didn't know about that, but he was certain he hadn't poisoned the coffee since his ass was almost drinking it. Feeling her insides tremble, her heart began hammering in her chest as she stared forward at the stone wall. Warren had quickly figured out that somebody had in fact poisoned the coffee resulting in John and OB's death. Having herself, Joe, Oswald, and Bob against the wall, he shouted at them. It appeared that Warren had suspected something out of the ordinary from the moment he arrived here. Over the last few hours he had slowly begun to join in on John's theory that one of them, or maybe even more weren't what they said they were. That somehow they were linked into freeing Daisy before she reached Red Rock, and would murder anybody that got in their way. Warren warned them not to move, demeaning that they acknowledged him. For just a brief moment Ruby nodded, saying she got it.

Glancing slightly over she saw Joe standing beside her, his hair hanging low. She finally pieced everything together. Joe was the one who poisoned the coffee, killing John and the driver. Standing there she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Joe was a blood thirsty killer. A madman who was most likely indeed everything that Warren was currently explaining to them. He had come here, murdered the owners Minnie and Sweet Dave, and was probably setting this entire thing up to free Daisy. For all she knew these last few hours, including the barn had all been an act. Some way to blind her, and think he was this gentle giant, when actually he was waiting to kill them all.

All for Daisy.

A friend? A sister? A lover? She didn't know. All she did know was everything Warren was slowly explaining was true.

Joe had made sure she didn't drink the coffee before he went out. Warren turned his gun on Daisy, shooting the floor as she attempted to get the key to free herself from John. Demanding it, he strolled over to the stove before tossing it in. Daisy exploded, screaming at Warren that he was a bastard. That's when she stood there puzzled. If he was a killer, then why? Why would he warn her not to drink the coffee? Was he waiting to kill her some other way? She knew it couldn't be that he trusted her, or wanted to avoid her being hurt or killed. No, they were simply two strangers and she was led on, believing all these lies, being foolish enough to think it was something else. Now here she was, stuck in the cabin with a cold blooded killer. Mannix seemed to think it was Joe, aiming his pistol at him, but as she listened on to Warren, she saw that he was aiming his clues straight at Bob.

Turning slightly, hands raised, she watched along with Joe and Oswald as Warren strolled over and revealed Sweet Dave's chair. The moment she saw the blood stains her stomach rolled knowing very well who exactly did this. Staring at Warren with frightened eyes she couldn't believe it. Just then Mannix's brow wrinkled as he glared at her and pointed the pistol straight at her.

"Well what about the gypsy? She could be in on it. Who has ever heard of a woman traveling alone? Plus we've all been watching her getting awfully sweet on old Joe Gage over here. Those two have been practically fallen head over heels in front of all of us and seem pretty close for a couple of strangers. Now forgive me but I find it very hard to believe that a pretty young thing like Mrs. Muldoon would ever find scum like Gage over here attractive. Or maybe she's in on it. Thinking nobody would suspect a lady, if she is one."

Aiming the gun straight at her, Mannix glared. Staring across, Ruby gulped, hands still raised.

"I swear on my soul we just met. I…"

"Don't point that thing at her."

Joe muttered, staring over at Mannix. Instantly, Mannix smiled, turning his attention over at Joe all the while keeping the gun aimed straight at Ruby.

"What's the matter Joe? Don't like me talking to your woman?"

He stepped closer, gun still aimed right at her. Staring down the long barrel, Ruby somehow knew this was it. She was really going to die. Hands slightly trembling, her bracelets softly jingled as her large doe shaped eyes filled with tears. Mannix looked back at her and shook his head.

"I got my money on you and Gage. Two Goddamn bandits, unable to keep their own hands off each other, that's what I think."

Joe then stepped forward, blocking Mannix's view from Ruby and glared across at him Instantly his low voice started to raise.

"I said leave her alone dammit!"

Warren pointed the gun straight at Joe.

"I'll blow your fucking head and then this bitch's clean off if you don't step to the side now."

Ruby stared up from over Joe's shoulder, frightened as Joe slowly stepped to the side and continued glaring at Mannix before Ruby slowly looked up at him. She didn't know this man standing before her. In fact she was down right terrified looking at him. Warren shook his head.

"Naw, I'm not exactly that sure about this one Mannix. But it sure would be interesting to see Joe's reaction if we shot at his little gypsy's knees."

Mannix nervously laughed as Warren glared at Ruby who looked at him like a frightened animal. Shaking his head, he began to pace.

"Besides the odd behavior between Mrs. Muldoon and Gage, I really don't see her being the type to be clever enough to actually be a cold blooded killer. Are you sweetheart?"

Ruby refused to cry there as scared as she was. Instead her eyes narrowed as she stared across at Warren. What she wanted more than anything at this exact moment was to be with old Pallor, and riding into town, never seeing these people ever again. She hated herself for being so stupid, and making the fatal mistake of stopping here. Just then Warren cocked back the gun and fired a shot right over Ruby's shoulder, blasting a hole just inches above her into the store fireplace. Tiny pieces of dust and rock crumbled down dusting her shoulders as she jumped. Joe stared at Warren as if he was mad. Smiling, Warren reached down and scooped up Ruby's crystal ball as if it was a mere child's toy. He gently threw up in hand, juggling the weight for a second before his face crumpled in rage and he threw the ball straight at Ruby's head.

The impact of the glass weighed ball smashed against the side of her head, knocking her right down onto the floor.

"JESUS!"

She faintly heard Joe yell as her kneels buckled, causing her to fall down to the ground. She blindly reached for the table to support but stumbled forward a few feet, missing her head on the bench before falling in a heap. For a moment Ruby thought she was dead. Warm thick blood dribbled down the side of her temple, coursing down the side of her face. Her vision blurred as noises blended together. Staring down, watching tiny dime size drops of blood splatter down around her, she nearly blacked out.

For just a brief moment she felt Joe get down, trying to put his arms around her to check her head. Dazed, and ready to fall over, Ruby lifted her eyes weakly and saw Warren continue to point the gun at Joe shouting at him to get up or he would finish this bitch off. Joe grasped tightly onto Ruby's arms before slowly rising, hands up. She thought she heard him ask why in the hell did he do that? Warren chuckled saying he wanted to see for sure if she was one of them.

"You could have killed her!"

Joe roared at Warren before he smiled. Warren stepped closer, boots clicking against the floor as he explained on how he knew Bob was involved. Weakly, Ruby stared up at Mannix who looked down at for briefly with regret, almost as if he was taking back what he had said about her being one of them. Reaching over, she gently touched the large gash in the side of her head which was still pulsing blood. Her hair was tacky and wet with her blood and just by even grazing where she had been hit horrible white lighting pain sent shock waves down her body. She couldn't seem to get herself to sit up right, unable to hear or really follow what he men were saying. "She's bleeding real bad, please let me help her up." She heard Joe say as he continued staring down at her nervously.

Looking up, more blood coming down the side of her head, she blinked slowly and tried to get herself to sit up straighter, all the while that damn blood streaked ball continued to lay before her just a few feet away. Looking over up at Joe, the two locked eyes for just a moment. He looked heartbroken staring down at her. Warren was just saying how Minnie had taken a sign above the bar down two years ago. Something about Mexicans and dogs. Blinking, Ruby felt her head ache so badly she thought she was going to drop dead right there. That's when Warren finished whatever he had been saying and shot Bob.

When his body fell with a heavy thud to the ground, Warren cocked back his pistols and fired away blowing the rest of his head off. Ruby watched as the body laid just a few feet away. Her reactions were slowed down, and she could barley function. Her head was still bleeding, and her right eye was almost completely hazed over with her own sticky blood. Swaying again she stared forward as Daisy was reaching for the glass ball sitting between the two of them. Slowly she watched as Daisy grabbed hold of it, taking it within her bloody hands to rise and smash onto Mannix's foot. Instantly, among all of chaos, Ruby leaped forward and pushed Daisy back, knocking the ball out of her hands with another heavy thud as it rolled from under the stove. Outraged, Daisy screamed.

"YOU DAMN BITCH!"

Slugging Ruby right in the face, she felt the woman's curled up fist collide against her lips splitting them before bouncing back against her jaw. A terrible numbness went through her body as she nearly fell backwards. Daisy revealed her broken rotting teeth at her before lifting her arm and putting the chain that linked her and John together around Ruby's throat. Eyes widening, Ruby stared forward at Joe and Oswald as her boots hammered against the floor in a frenzy. Reaching up, she clawed at the chain that was digging into her throat. Joe instantly ran over before Warren shot another warning slug right past him causing him to jump back. Feeling Daisy's hot breath on the back of her ear, Ruby used the last of her strength to take hold of Daisy's hand and sink her teeth down as hard as she could. Screaming, Daisy loosened her grip just for a second before Ruby was able to scoot down and from beneath the chain. Rolling over choking, her legs were grabbed by Daisy before the woman was on top of her like a wild animal. Pushing her back, the two women rolled around before Daisy classed both hands onto her all ready bruised throat. Blindly slapping up, she closed her eyes as Daisy drooled down on her.

Another warning shot came, this time from Mannix causing Daisy to roll off Ruby.

"Enough dammit!"

Ruby laid there in a trace, her head still throbbing, and now her throat feeling as if it was about to swell shut. Laying there sore, and cold she coughed for air before Mannix demanded that Daisy sit back away from Ruby.

"I think the gypsy is on our side Warren."

Mannix said as Warren nodded.

"Let me check if she's all right, please."

Joe asked, hands still raised. Warren shook his head.

"She'll be just fine there Joe Gage, you keep those hands up."

Joe nervously looked down at Ruby as she rolled over slowly, pushing herself up on her hands to stare up at them. Instantly the two looked at each other and without so much as a word spoken they exchanged the same thought.

"Why?"

Joe's guilty eyes yet again pleaded with her to just stay down as she steadied herself to sit up. Warren paced, stating that he was almost completely certain that Ruby as well as Mannix was on his side. By the looks of it, Daisy and her aren't exactly sharing good company. Daisy glared from behind John's body as Ruby reached and touched the tender swelling bruises on her throat. Unable to look up at Joe for another second. Warren then went over grabbing the kettle saying if somebody didn't speak up on who poisoned the coffee he was going to be forced to pour it down Daisy and Ruby's throat. Looking up, unable to believe what she was hearing, Ruby watched before Joe stepped forward.

"I did, I poisoned it."

Mannix grinned like a gleeful child.

"I knew it!"

He asked Warren if he could shoot Joe, sounding as if he had just won some sort of contest. Ruby took deep heaving breaths, still trying to hold herself up when all hell broke loose. In just the matter of seconds an explosion of gunfire took place. Warren had fallen to the ground screaming as bullets seemed to be flying from the very floor she now knelt on. Oswald took out a gun and fired at Mannix, and that terrible throbbing that continued within Ruby's head finally came to a breaking point. Oswald was wounded, falling back and shouting seemed to be coming from everywhere. Feeling her nose begin to bleed, her eyes rolled back and she fell down onto the floor among all the madness. Mannix stumbled back ready to aim and fire as Joe waved his hands yelling that he didn't have a gun and was unarmed.

"I ain't got a gun sheriff!"

Once Mannix looked sure that he wasn't about o fire at Joe, he fell backwards gun still aimed. Warren continued screaming in pure agony holding himself between the legs. Joe instantly glanced at Oswald before getting down and scooping Ruby up in his arms. Placing his ear against her chest he listened and frowned. "You stupid bastard! That bitch could have killed me!" Daisy screamed over at Joe as he stared down at Ruby's pale face, gently brushing back her bangs that had fallen in her face.

Mannix wounded shouted at whoever was in the basement that he had a gun pointed right at Daisy and to quit the gunfire unless they wanted to hear her drop dead. Silence came from the basement as Mannix got himself up, bleeding like a stuffed pig. Limping over, gun still aimed he helped Warren up, lugging him over to the bed as he screamed loudly in pain, drops of sweat rolling down his face as Mannix half dragged him. Oswald gathered himself up, bleeding from the mouth as he climbed up onto the chair across from Sweet Dave's, and collapsed. Mannix made sure Warren had his gun before slowly limping over and grabbing a chair. Slowly he pushed it forward to sit down next to Warren.

Both men didn't look good at all. They were sweating despite how freezing it felt inside. Blood seemed to be everywhere, and Daisy remained sitting by John's body. Joe continued holding onto Ruby before her eyelids slowly fluttered open, looking up at Joe. For just a second, that same kind and gentle man showed through his eyes. Concerned, he used the free hand not holding her body up against him to stroke the side of her face. Looking up, clearly dazed and hurt Ruby tried to speak but her throat was all ready swelling. Choking, she looked up as he used his thumb to wipe some of the blood away from her lips. The trap door was open and Warren and Mannix were shouting down at whoever it was to throw up their pistols. Ruby heard them shouting about having a second but her hearing didn't seem that good. Her head still killed, and her throat burned. Joe stared down with regret as he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry darling…"

Just then Joe raised his eyes looking at whoever was surrendering. A kind smile same across his face for a second before a loud gunshot echoed through the cabin. Joe's face fell in shock as Daisy began to scream.

"HE WAS GIVING UP!"

"He was taking too long! I was helping him!"

Warren sat up in pain, one hand still between his legs as he shouted at Joe to let Ruby down and then close the trap door. Joe looked over and shook his head.

"I don't think she can stand!"

"You better teach that bitch to walk and get over there real slow!"

Frowning, Joe carefully got Ruby to her feet. Nearly falling, she grasped onto Joe''s arm before finding her feet. Looking around she couldn't believe what a bloodbath this cabin had become. Joe slowly walked her over across the way all the while Warren and Mannix had their guns aimed at them from the bed. Feeling everything throb, Ruby walked with Joe as he slammed down the trap door and held onto her arm tight preventing her from falling. Looking down at Daisy he sighed.

"I'm sorry honey."

Ruby looked and saw what a mess Daisy looked like, completely drenched in blood. Whoever had just been shot had been important.

"May we sit down?"

"Real slow Joe Gage. Ruby you stay there." Joe glared over at Warren.

"She can barley stand dammit!"

"I will shoot you right in the face Joe Gage! Get away from that bitch!"

Turning, Ruby stared bleeding before she stared over at Warren and Mannix who looked equally as bad. Remembering Warren throwing that damn glass ball at her head, a burning anger began to boil up within her. Sure Joe was a cold blooded killer, he had murdered John and OB, and most likely Minnie, Sweet Dave and whoever else were here before they all showed up. Maybe, just maybe she had in fact been played for a fool, led on blindly as Oswald, Joe, and Daisy were planning to slit their throats. But at this exact moment as hurting as she was, she knew that it was Warren that threw the ball at her, and Daisy that attacked her.

Joe had done everything possible not to get her harmed. If it had been an act, it had been a good one.

"Fuck you!"

Ruby tried to yell, her swelled throat making it nearly impossible to raise her voice as blood flew from her lips. Warren's large eyes stared at her as if she was crazy.

"You still on this bastard's side you dumb bitch!"

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Joe hollared loudly behind her. Warren aimed the gun straight at Joe, and pulled the trigger. In that brief second, Ruby turned, blocking Joe's way. The crack shot happened hitting Ruby right in the side. She stood frozen for a moment before her eyes widened. Slowly looking down at herself she saw a scarlet blossom of blood appear on the front of her shall. She didn't feel anything, just pressure. Stumbling back, boots clicking Ruby turned her head slightly staring at Joe before falling back hard.

"NO!"

Joe screamed. Warren fired another warning shot, even closer this time. Joe froze before Mannix turned towards Warren as if he was mad.

"Why you shoot the gypsy?"

"I was going for Joe! Dumb bitch got in the way. Shows her to get mixed up with the likes of you assholes!."

Mannix continued looking at Warren unsure before Warren sighed, shaking his head looking guilty.

"I can barley feel my fingertips, so you all better stay put before another accident happens!"

Joe went to go to Ruby before Warren screamed at him to sit. Ignoring him, Joe knelt down and scooped up Ruby's head which rolled back on her neck loosely. She wasn't moving, and her chest was bleeding bad.

"She dead?"

Mannix nervously asked. Joe leaned down again and listened before looking up.

"She's still breathing no thanks to any of you."

Warren shrugged, gun still aimed.

"I didn't mean to shoot the poor bitch, just how I'm sure you didn't mean for poor O.B to drink that coffee. You play with matches you get burned Joe Gage! Sorry I shot your wife or woman or whatever the fuck she was!"

"We just met you bastard! She had nothing to do with any of this!"

"Well I guess she was at the wrong place at the wrong fucking time. Now you get up and leave her be. Sit on down at the table, hands down flat or I'll fire a bullet into Daisy's head then Ruby's to finish her off." Joe looked down at Ruby's still bleeding body before slowly getting up and sitting at the table, hands down flat, refusing to look back at her sprawled out body. As Daisy begged her deal, it was in fact brought up that Ruby was just another victim of being here.

That she was foolish enough to get caught up in Joe's little game and got her ass killed. Oswald who was coughing blood remarked that she wasn't a convict so she wasn't worth anything, but he was sure both him and Mrs. Muldoon would both be dead before dawn. Joe glanced back looking at her sighing. As they continued to talk, Oswald was shot and in the chaos Joe Gage jumped up reaching for the gun underneath the table to fire. Both Warren and Mannix fired twice, sending him backwards, crashing onto the furniture. His body laid just a mere few feet away from Ruby's who laid dead to the world during this entire scene.

Unknown to anyone as Daisy shouted back and forth with Mannix and Warren, Ruby's eyes fluttered open.

The accidental gunshot had bounced clean off her ribs. She was hurt, she was hurt real bad. but she wasn't dying. In fact, as her eyelids slowly opened she heard voices and saw Daisy dragging John's body, reaching for a machete that hung on the wall. In pain, and barley able to move Ruby softly coughed, sending blood to dribble down her lips. Looking back slightly she saw that Joe was fallen over dead. Her mind went numb at this sight before her eyes tracked over to Mannix fallen to the ground. She wasn't sure if he had fainted or was dead. Warren was shouting at him to wake up.

Warren, it was Warren who had hurt her. Threw the ball at her, shot her, and most likely had been the one to kill Joe. Had she misjudged too quickly? Had she actually been fooled but by the wrong people. She knew she was shot and bleeding badly, but knew if Daisy was in fact trying to free herself, she would in fact kill them. So, she had a choice, Lay here and bleed out, or do something. As much as her heart was torn over who she believed or sided with, a massacre had happened here. Good and bad men had fallen, and this bitch Daisy was getting free.

Remembering her trying to strangle her, she decided if she was going to die she would die trying to stop her. Daisy hacked off John's arm and was running past her when Ruby's face crumpled and she lashed her foot out, causing Daisy to trip and fall face first in front of Mannix who fired at her. Ruby laid there for a moment before her eyes shut and she was still.

 _ **Later…**_

There was silence for a while as Ruby laid back and passed out. Shortly after her eyelids fluttered open again watching the snowflakes twirl down around her from the roof. She couldn't see much from where she laid. She believed she was dying, and had looked at her hand which touched where she had been bleeding. Glancing over she saw Daisy hanging from a rope dead. Blinking, she wasn't sure if she was seeing right. She thought she saw Mannix and Warren both laying in bed, the rope that held Daisy up tied tightly to the bedpost. She had no idea how long she had been out, but Daisy was dead. Glancing over to where she had collapsed, she very slowly slid herself over to where Joe laid just a few feet back.

She knew he was dead, and that she more than likely would be joining him soon. Her chest was burning badly, and she felt so cold. Sliding, holding back from screaming she nearly slipped once in her own blood before reaching over and gently touching Joe's hand believing she was in fact dying. Shutting her eyes she laid there waiting to die all the while faintly hearing Mannix read something. Snow continued to fall down as Ruby shut her eyes, hoping that her body would just give up and she would be put out of her misery. Or maybe, just maybe…she could go back a few hours ago when she was so blind, and laying in that barn with Joe. Wheezing for another breath, she laid back, and slowly her chest heaved up and down, slowing as Mannix finished reading the letter across the room.


	5. The four passengers

_"Oh Mary Todd is calling, so I guess it's time for bed. That's a nice touch."_

 _"Yeah I thought so…"_

 _Both men drenched in blood and sweat together laid back as Daisy's now lifeless body hung above them without so much as the slightest sign of movement. The blizzard continued to rage on outside, as tiny snow flakes continued to twinkle down from the roof. Warren laid on the bed, still holding himself as Mannix laid slummed against the bed, a pool of his own blood dripping through the floorboards. Bodies were everywhere, laying about in blood, and bullets. Oswald, or English Pete as he was called had taken his last final breaths minutes before. He had bled out and laid just a few feet away from the remains of Bob. John had been dragged over, arm hacked off laying face down. OB was near the counter, the tin cup that once held his fate dose of coffee now spilled out before him freezing along with his blood._

 _Joe Gage laid among the broken furniture, slummed over to his side. Just a foot away, next to his legs was Ruby. She laid on her back still. Arm stretched out, just touching his hand. She was bleeding badly from both her side and head. Throat and face swollen, bloody, and bruised. Her long eyelashes shut, Ruby drifted into a state that wasn't life nor death. Instead she said in this foggy in-between world where she wasn't quite sure how to find her way back. Instead she laid there, hearing certain noises and sounds before completely drifting away. A memory kept repeating, over and over again. Not one of her childhood, or time working on the West Coast reading palms, or even of her late husband Robert. Instead she simply kept remembering those few hours she had before all hell had broken loose. Those twenty or so minutes alone in the barn with Joe, and how for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt happy. She continued laying there as the storm raged on outside._

 **Earlier that morning.**

"Grouch wake up."

Joe blinked awake, faded blue eyes opening as he stared across at Pete, Jody, and Bob. The four of them were riding in the carriage, being led up the mountain towards this Minnie's place. The plan was that they were traveling ahead, just by a mere few hours before this so called big storm was going to take place. There they would murder anyone who was there, and pose as guests waiting for the hangman John Ruth and Daisy to come. There they would wait until it was safe, kill John and rescue Daisy before heading down to Mexico where Bob's family was. Joe had been part of Jody's gang going on eight years now. Having not spoken with his family in some time now, he had grown close to Jody and Daisy over time. He first met them after a brief little robbery leaving a saloon in Wyoming. Joe had been seeking the place out for nearly a month before Daisy and Jody came along causing the three of them to hitting the place all on the save evening. Instead of fighting over the loot, they decided to work together which added to his favor. They got away without any hassle, and barley any shots fired. From that moment onward they all worked together as a team. Jody led the gang that grew over time, collecting outlaws and thugs who were willing to fight, murder, and steal in his name. Joe always got his fair amount, and followed orders feeling for once that he finally belonged.

There was now a lot of years between them all. He knew that he was simply surviving. So they stayed together, and in some strange odd way banded together and became more than friends. In fact, Joe believed this small circle was as close as he would ever get to a real family. Joe didn't honestly think he could feel love, but as close as whatever love was he was sure he felt that way about his friends. They had all been together for years now, and maybe just maybe Mexico would be a fresh start. Having woken up, he vaguely remembered the dream he was having while being gently rocked back and forth in the carriage, listening to Six Horse Judy cheer the horses on. The details were foggy, but from what he could recall as he blinked the sleep away staring at his friends was that there was a beauitfuil woman with big brown eyes. She was drowning in a pond which was frozen over, and he kept trying to reach down to grab and save her. The dream was all ready fading and becoming hazy. But the few details he did remember was how he laid out on the ice, reaching down into the dark watery hole, trying to grasp her hand as she continued slipping from his grip. Rubbing his the side of his face, feeling he was in need of a shave in another day or so he leaned back feeling his spine crack. He had been sitting the last few hours in the carriage with the others in silence, drifting in and out of sleep as it rocked and rattled going up the mountain. He heard Judy continue to cheer on the horses above as he tipped back his hat and looked over at Jody who was starring out the window at the snowy vast land before them. Watching him, he knew how worried he was for Daisy. Old John Ruth the hangman had caught Daisy just a week back after a small shoot up in Treeport.

Sadly for Daisy, her luck had run out when she attempted to try and get out of there alone and ended up running straight into Ruth. Jody had planned everything out since they left up North finishing a job of their own. Word had traveled fast and he grabbed them, hoping this so called "blizzard" that was hitting by nightfall wouldn't stop them from reaching Minnie's first. Besides being with whores, Joe never once saw himself as the kind to settle down, nor think of a woman more than her body. Seeing himself as big, stupid, and clumsy he would have never believed that in just a few mere hours he would actually meet the love of his life. The moment he laid eyes on Ruby, he knew for sure he was a goner. Just a few hours later as he settled down at the table, memories of poor six horse Rudy played over in his mind. He had murdered plenty of women before, but today as poor little feisty Judy laid bleeding, grasping onto his coat, pleading and begging for her life staring up at him, he fired down without so much as a care in the world. He knew Judy had been friendly, kind, and he suspected was flirting with him when he laid on the charm for her to catch her off guard. He had helped clean up, store guns, and toss the bodies away before they all got ready to play the parts they suspected would only have to be held up for just a few hours. The snow had started coming, and the general had agreed to sit still, shut up, and play along in order to get out of there alive.

"There's somebody coming!"

Bob called from the window. Instantly Pete, Joe, and Jody looked out and saw a woman bundled up riding a horse coming up the hillside.

Jody instantly rolled his eyes, pistol aimed.

"Goddamnit is everyone out during this storm?"

Pete then held up his hand.

"Wait, it looks like it's just her…maybe she can add to our little scene."

"We got the old man, he's enough and all ready too much of a risk."

Pete shook his head.

"No, no. We'll do a test run. All in character waiting before your sister is due to arrive. If she's a problem we'll take care of her and toss her downstairs with you. If she isn't she's another unsuspecting person that can help us blend in. Besides, she doesn't look armed."

Joe squinted watching as she rode closer, forty or so yards away. Stepping back he nodded.

"What can it hurt?"

Jody sighed before nodding. Quickly he went to the trap door in the floor and crawled in. Before ducking down he warned Pete, Bob, and Joe about John Ruth and how he would have a gun aimed at Daisy's belly the whole time. He warned the old man who called that he would try his best before going down. Looking at each other, they decided enough was enough. It was now or never to start playing the part, and hopefully this unsuspecting woman wouldn't pose as too much of a problem to try their stories out and help them. Before Bob went out, Joe took the boards down, hugged him before hammering it back up. Going to their places, they watched each other tense before hearing the woman's voice call out to Bob as the two began talking. Just a mere two minutes later when she came almost falling through the doorway dusted with snow, that Joe laid eyes on Ruby and felt something he had never felt before.

That was to feel his heart beat.

 **Present.**

"Holy Jesus!"

Very slowly Ruby's eyes opened. It was daylight, and she felt frozen solid. Her hearing was still very odd, and each sound seemed to ripple with a long echo. Laying there in a trance, her eyes glanced over and saw the door now broken down and bright blinding sunlight pouring inside the cabin. She saw blurry figures, and the sound of footsteps as her eyes drifted upward. "It's a massacre! A damn massacre!" She heard somebody say before finally two men she had never seen before, bundled up in heavy coats and fur hats stared down at her.

"Larry!"

The younger one, a man with red hair called behind him. The man next to him was older, with a wrinkled face. Both looked down at her in disbelief.

"Holy shit, she's still alive!"

"We got another one over here! Looks like a fucking Texas shoot up!"

The other voice called over. Laying there weakly, numb all over, Ruby weakly glanced over at Joe's slumped over body before shutting her eyes and passing out again.

 **Later…**

Feeling herself get slowly rocked back and forth, Ruby opened her eyes. Above her was the clear blue sky, the cold winter sun shinning down on her. Her eyelashes had frost caught in them as they slowly blinked open and close. She knew she must have been on some sort of wagon. She was wrapped up tightly in several blankets along with a bear skin. Laying there she saw the man with the red hair sitting on the edge of the wagon talking to another man. Just by looking from this direction she saw that they were moving as the tree line just above sight was slowly moving. Still numb all over, she slowly glanced over to her left and saw much to her surprise Mannix wrapped up, laying right beside her. His eyes closed, but still breathing. Laying back, Ruby gazed up at the sky too weak to speak nor move. She was freezing despite being underneath all of these blankets and fur. Her head ached, and she was still so numb. Laying beside Mannix, she slowly shut her eyes feeling the gentle rocking of the carriage while trying desperately to summon Joe's face.

 **Two weeks later…**

Ruby's eyelids slowly opened. At first the world was bright and blurry and she weakly shut them again waiting. Sometime later she opened them again, allowing her eyes to adjust to the thin sunlight pouring in through parted white curtains. She knew she was in Red Rock. In fact she knew she was upstairs in one of the patient rooms at old Doc Cider's. She had visited Doc Cider a while back when Robert had just started getting sick. The two had been visiting Red Rock when Robert collapsed and they spent almost two whole days held up here. She wasn't sure if she was in the same room, but she was laying back in a narrow bed underneath heavy wool blankets, propped up.

Much to her surprise she saw Mannix wearing a brown coat, holding a cane sitting by her side. Despite looking a little pale, he seemed in much better health. His hat was off, and she noticed a shinning silver star pinned to his side. Ruby's purplish eyelids opened and closed before she slowly cleared her throat. Mannix reached over, and poured herself a glass of water from her beside table. Helping her sit up slightly, he tipped the glass back a bit to her parted lips as the cool water rushed down her throat instantly helping the faint burning she felt attempting to speak. Sitting back, she watched as Mannix put the glass back. Licking her lips slightly, she couldn't believe how sore she was. She was in a nightgown, but she could feel that her ribs were tightly wrapped up. Just sitting up a bit to drink had hurt like Hell, and relaxing back against the pillows she instantly looked around.

"How…"

She cleared her throat again.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks."

Ruby gently touched her throat which felt a little tender, but not as bad as before. Looking down at her hands she saw her fingers were bare but her knuckles and wrists slightly bruised to a yellowish pale color. Mannix nodded and motioned to the dresser across the room.

"All of your belongings, including your jewelry is in there. I made sure of it."

"Who came to Minnie's?"

"A small group of bankers. They were almost two whole days behind John Ruth. Nobody knew about them but they had to set up camp below the mountain in some cave when the blizzard hit. Two days after…well our shootout the snow stopped and they stumbled upon us here."

"Warren?"

"He was dead by the time they knocked down the door. I wasn't doing that well myself. Doctor said I was lucky not to get any infection in my leg. They took us into town and operated. They dug the slug out of me. Doc says I lost a lot of blood and I won't ever walk right but I'm alive…"

Ruby looked down at herself before Mannix cleared his own throat.

"Your bullet bounced off your ribs, doc dug out some broken pieces. Your head was what he was worried about. You lost a lot of blood and kept slipping in and out of it. He said you'll be in bed for a while…but you'll be right as rain soon enough."

Ruby gently touched her sore side before sighing and laying back.

"Warren's dead huh?"

"Listen, I'm sorry as Hell over what happened back there that night. I think Warren threw that glass at you to honestly see if you were in with those bastards. I'm ashamed of what I did but…"

Ruby shut her eyes.

"It's over with. We were all stupid. People do stupid things when they get scared."

"Yeah…well, I don't know how we survived but we were lucky. Damn lucky…"

"Daisy dead?"

Mannix nodded. Laying back looking off to the side a horrible wave of depression overcame Ruby. Laying there she sighed.

"Tell me everything that happened…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was half bleeding to death on the floor. I can barley make sense out of what happened when I dropped. Tell me what happened."

"You sure?" Ruby slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure…won't change things but I would like to know how you two fellas half bleeding to death were able to get that bitch hanging from the ceiling."

Mannix softly grinned.

"You saw that much?"

"Like I said, Warren might have tried everything possible to kill me, but I was still breathing on that floor. I saw some…"

Mannix looked over at her sadly smiling.

"As long as it doesn't upset you. Doc Cider wants you to rest…"

"I can handle it, besides…I need to get it from somebody who was actually there. I really don't think anyone would believe me if I told them how things really went. As long as you have the time…Sheriff?"

Mannix smiled looking down at his star before gripping his cane and sitting back carefully with ease.

"Yeah, who would have known a runt like me would actually survive and end up having some kind of purpose?"

"It suits you…strangely enough."

Mannix laughed before taking a deep breath. As he began, Ruby laid back, sore, exhausted, and mostly overwhelmed by what she was hearing. To her all of this had just happened moments ago. Now here she was, dealing with that terrible fateful chain of events that led her here.


	6. Final chapter

**Two years later…**

 _"You are talking nonsense Ruby."_

 _"I'm dying Chris. There's nothing I ain't saying that isn't the truth. You heard Doc Cider…"_

 _Chris sat at Ruby's bedside, reaching over grasping one of her hands. It felt cold. Clasping it, he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it._

 _"That doctor is an old fool. I got the boys downstairs fetching another doctor from Treeport. He'll have you right as rain in no time…"_

 _"Where is Gabriel?"_

 _Chris frowned._

 _"Gladys has him at the cabin, I could get somebody to…"_

 _Ruby slowly shook her head, purplish circles underneath her eyes. She looked awfully pale, and each breath seemed to be a struggle. She laid back, clinging onto life. Her sweaty hair was pooled around her, and her cheeks seemed too hollow._

 _"No, leave him be. Last time I saw him he was sleeping like a little angel. I don't want him to remember me like this…"_

 _"Ruby, I said stop it…"_

 _"Have you seen her?"_

 _Chris dropped his eyes, unable to answer._

 **Present.**

Ruby's recovery had been a long one, but the doctors counted her lucky for even making it through the first month. She had lost a great deal of blood, and the injury to her head had nearly killed her. Much to her surprise Mannix continued visiting her almost every day. He still needed the cane to walk, and would often get winded whenever he walked or stood for too long. His other injuries were minor, and had recovered basically the same as her. Besides some horrible scars, by the time spring slowly started to come the only thing that still seemed vivid was the memory of what had happened. It made the papers of course. As much as Chris didn't want to, he still brought her the paper to read almost every day. Here she would lay back scanning the stories, or listen to Chris reading it since her head now ached something awful. He had told her everything that had happened that night at Minnie's. Ruby insisted on every detail, and how things had actually ended up.

When he admitted that both Warren and himself had both killed Joe she simply sat up in her bed, picking away at one of her old colorful scarfs. When Chris tried to apologize, Ruby sighed and shook her head telling him that it was self defense, it would have either been him or them, simple as that. By the time Ruby was back on her feet she had heard basically all of the stories and rumors surrounding what had happened. People were calling it a massacre and as sad as it really was, it was completely true. Jody's gang had held up at Minnie's after murdering everyone, and almost killed everyone besides Mannix and herself. In total there had been thirteen murders. A few locals had attempted to question Ruby, but Chris along with the mayor had hurried them away. Originally Chris had come forward with almost ten thousand dollars in cash to Ruby just a few days before she was able to leave Doc Cider's. When he handed the envelope full of cash, Ruby had raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?"

"It's the bounty money for Jody's gang. The men who found us wanted us to have it…"

Ruby sighed looking down at the money. Raising her eyes she stared at him.

"What happened to the bodies?"

"Of the men?"

"Yeah."

"Well OB, John, the general, and Warren were buried up state. Warren and the general by the military, and John and OB by their families. As for Daisy and Jody's gang…well…they were thrown into the fire pit outside of town."

Sighing, Ruby stared down at the money. For the last few weeks she had simply been laying in bed in a state of limbo. The pain and been terrible, and most times she simply escaped by sleeping or not thinking of it. Today the reality had hit. There had been a massacre, and she had been taken advantage of. It was her own fault, plain and simple. But nevertheless, lots of people had died and there they were…

"Give it to the bankers…I don't want it."

"Ruby, come on…"

Ruby shook her head.

"I'm not being dramatic or anything. I just don't want it. It's blood money…"

"Well, that sure makes me feel like a bastard. I kept my share."

"You did your job and killed that bitch, you deserve it. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You tripped up Daisy though, that was after Warren beat and shot the shit out of you. I didn't quite catch it, but I would have been a goner if you hadn't of tripped her up. Come on Ruby, you were beaten to shit and shot by scared men, please…"

"Yeah well, shit happens and in the end i didn't think Warren was a bad guy. He was faced with a problem, and sadly when that happens…people get hurt."

"What are you gonna do now?"

Ruby shrugged sitting up.

"Go back home I guess."

Chris sighed before Ruby reached into the bedside table, and pulled out the leather bound journal. Holding it up she sighed.

"When I checked my bags I found this."

Chris squinted looking at it.

"What's that?"

"Joe's journal…"

"Grouch?"

"The law may call him Grouch Douglas…I'll remember him as Joe Gage. I think he tossed this into my bag when things started going sour. While I've been recovering I've been reading it. It's dated back almost seven years ago."

"What's in it?"

"His entire life story. Man wasn't any saint, but…I want to show you something…"

She opened to the second to last page before the rest went blank. Handing it over, Chris sat back and looked down. After a moment he looked up.

"It's to you?"

Ruby nodded as Chris began to read out loud.

"Ruby. I'm writing this down before we all start having dinner. I'm hoping I can get a chance to slip this into your bag when nobody is looking. I have a feeling in the next few hours things are about to get awfully dangerous and I've made damn sure you won't be harmed. I know after whatever you witness your feelings towards me very well may change and I don't blame you in the slightest. I haven't been with many women. In fact ever since I turned my back on my own family and joined Jody and Daisy, I honestly gave up on the thought of ever meeting someone. That was until tonight. You are special Ruby. Nothing like any woman I've met before. I think you are one hell of a palm reader since you got the thing right about me meeting the love of my life. I hope by dawn I can convince you that what has happened, needed to be done. My family is with Daisy, Jody, and the others. Some may think we are blood thirsty killers, but if I get a chance and you'll listen, I can tell you that we are a family. We have done the things just to survive, and if all goes as planned I'm hoping I can convince you to come with us if you'll have me. I'm hoping to put all of this behind me and actually start a life down there. Bob has family down there and says it's beautiful. There's a beautiful beach he talks about often and I could see us going down there. I want to prove to you I can take care of you, that is if you'll have me. If you don't, I promise…and I mean promise make sure you aren't harmed. The others may not agree, and if Jody knew that I was writing where we were going he would shot me down like a dog. But if you can't stomach the thought, I will make sure you walk. Just know, I love you Ruby. I didn't think it was possible…but I do. Just recently I looked into my family in this area. My family that I turned my back on years ago. My mother and brothers are dead. My mother passed away just a few years back, and my brothers died in a carriage accident just this year. They all had wife's and children, something to leave behind. I don't have anything…besides you. If you are reading this several things could have happened. I'm just hoping in my heart, it will be laying underneath the stars with me listening to the ocean. - J"

Chris finished and looked at her.

"Would you have gone?"

"What?"

"If things had turned out differently, would you have gone with him?"

He silently handed the journal back. Ruby held it, turning it slowly over in her hands.

"I can't say for sure because things didn't go differently. That's the truth. Grouch Douglas was a blood thirsty cold blooded killer. What he did up at Minnie's was unforgivable. But after reading this journal, knowing his story, and having those few hours with him. I know deep down inside Joe Gage wasn't a bad man. In fact, I think he was looking for a chance to change."

Chris sighed before Ruby sadly smiled.

"So, that's that."

The two continued sitting in silence as the warm spring time sunshine poured in through the windows.

 **One Week later...**

Chris saw Ruby off on old Pallor just a week later. The bankers had recovered the horses as well, and Pallor had been well taken care of in a stable next to town hall by Chris. When the Doc said she was back on her feet, Chris insisted she stayed in town a few extra days by setting her up in a room above the local saloon. He had taken a room there until he could seek out a home to his likeing.

She had slept a lot, but each evening Chris arrived to take her downstairs for a nice dinner and drink. The two would sit across from each other, mostly in silence eating listening to a piano player by the bar. Her hair was pinned back, always a scarf keeping her bangs out of her eyes. Finally there came a day she told him she wanted to go back home and was more than capable to make the journey alone. The day he saw her off, he kept shaking his head telling her it wasn't right letting her go alone. Making a face, she motioned around to the clear skies and reminded him that the snow was well on it's way to melting this side of the mountain. Spring was coming, and the air was mild. She had traveled plenty all alone in the past, and just wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts and finish recovering. Chris shook his head.

"I might sound crazy, but…this last month or so, I've actually enjoyed checking in on you. Maybe it's because we both shared the same fucking horrible experience but…your a close as a friend as I got here."

Ruby made a face.

"Please, you're the sheriff of Red Rock. I've heard people…they love you."

"Yeah well, they won't forget who I was either. Just recently I've been able to admit to myself I haven't been the perfect person…"

Ruby took a step forward and put her finger to his lips. Smiling, she used the back of her hand to gently stroke his stubble covered cheek.

"Nonsense. You are a good person Chris Mannix. Now say goodbye and shut up."

Chris smiled before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Pulling back, more than a little embarrassed he wouldn't make eye contact. Instead he laughed, and shook his head.

"Come on now, let me help you up…"

Once Ruby was on Pallor, she waved and began to ride off.

"Bye Mannix, you take care of yourself!"

Watching her trot down the path, his heart suddenly felt very heavy. For the first time in years since his own father died, he felt tears beginning to sting behind his eyes.

 **April.**

Time passed, and finally a few months later, just spring continued to blossom, Chris decided he wanted to pay a visit to Ruby. Red rock had certainly kept him busy, but his thoughts were still with her. Deciding to head down one beautiful morning, he was wondering how he could try and convince her to join him in the Easter church services the following week. As he rode up to Ruby's, a small cabin set back on the hills he instantly grinned when he saw her outside brushing old Pallor down by the shed. The strangest fluttering feeling entered his stomach as he approached and called out to her. Ruby smiled and turned, completely facing him.

That's when his entire expression dropped. Stunned, he couldn't believe his eyes in what he was seeing. She was grooming Pallor outside her place. Her hair done up in a bun with strands fallen down framing her face. Chris dismounted his horse and led it over before stopping dead in his tracks. Ruby stood there wearing a beautiful dark purple dress. As she stood there, smiling he saw her stomach. It was just beginning to show from her thin frame, perfectly round by the frabic of her dress.

She was pregnant.

Stopping, he stared at her, his stunned expression giving himself away as he slowly walked over. Ruby smiled, placing down the brush she was using on Pallor and walked over. Her hand gently rubbed her showing stomach. She wasn't huge, but it was clear as day she was with child. Smiling, she came over as he took his hat off. Instantly his eyes went down to her stomach. Ruby smiled, she looked pale but otherwise completely beautiful. Off somewhere a bird chirped then became still. Ruby smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"How are you sheriff?"

Chris stared at her speechless before Ruby smiled.

"Come on, I made some iced tea…"

After an hour, both sitting on Ruby's porch she explained to him that shortly after leaving Red Rock she discovered she was pregnant. She had been awfully sick and at first thought how weak she was feeling was from her injuries this winter. She visited her own doctor, who confirmed it.

"It's Joe's isn't it?"

Ruby sadly nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"And you've living up here all alone. How come you haven't come to town?"

"There's a town over here and it's a whole lot closer. Besides, I've been getting along just fine. This was honestly the last thing I expected, but nevertheless here it is. I should have known, I read Joe's palm that night and it said he would have one child. Just didn't know it would be with me."

"Bullshit."

Ruby smiled, rocking back on her chair. Chris still continued looking at her belly. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath overwhelmed.

"You can't possibly be thinking of doing this alone?"

"Why not? I've been on my own for years. I don't need any man. Joe has done enough, and he's dead. I'm fine."

Chris shook his head again before looking out at the land. It was a warm mild day and a breeze had just picked up causing the tin wind chimes of Ruby's slowly clink back and forth. Rubbing his chin, he looked at her.

"Ruby, you are truly one hell of a woman. But can you honestly love this child after what happened?"

"Of course. It's half mine, and besides…after reading Joe's journal I rather remember him for the man he was with me. Misunderstood, sure…you might not look at it this way, but I can. I would like to believe there was a reason why I lived through that night…"

Looking down at her stomach she gently rubbed it.

"Maybe to have this baby and give it the life Joe couldn't have…"

Sighing, Chris shook his head.

"It isn't right. I know you don't need anyone to take care of you. Trust me, you have proven that. But that baby…it needs a father…"

"Who says? It will have me." Chris stared at her.

"What I'm saying is…maybe…well…"

He rung his hands together before lifting his eyes and looking at her.

"Maybe we outta, well…maybe get married." Ruby stared at him without any expression.

"Have you lost your mind?! I don't wanna marry you! You are a racist weasel. I know all about you and your family. You would have shot me if you had the chance."

"Wait there and hold up. I'm a changed man. Being the sheriff of Red Rock, and after what happened at Minnie's really put some focus in my life. Besides it was Warren that shot you. I hope that blow to that head of yours didn't make you forgetful…"

Ruby glared at Chris.

"I don't need a man Chris. I was married to a wonderful one and he died, then I met Joe and well…we know how that ended. If he did one thing right in that miserable life of his it was giving me this baby, and I'm not about to marry the first guy out there who asks me to marry him."

"You sister need a lesson in manners. I'm a fine gentlemen, would be a fine husband, and a fine father."

Ruby waved her hand sitting back.

"Yeah sure, I could see you loving that baby like your own…"

"Well missy, we'll just see about that." Ruby continued laughing, looking off at the woods.

"Yeah I guess we will…"

In the following months Chris made it his mission to prove himself to Ruby. He rode to her cabin almost every day for a month straight. He insisted on chopping her firewood, bringing her flowers that she often tossed over her shoulder, cooking her food, and taking care of Pallor. Ruby was as independent as possible, always rolling her eyes, and telling him she was perfectly capable. Still, Chris continued showing up every evening. Both would have dinner together as he told her about the latest happenings in Red Rock. They would sit on the porch, listening to the crickets chirp, and the fireflies buzz, before she saw him off. Most nights when she turned in, she would lay awake, hands on her belly feeling the baby gently move within her, wondering honestly what she was doing. She hated to admit it, but she missed Joe. She wished there was at least a grave or resting spot that she could visit. Instead each night she would reread a few pages of his journal, hearing his voice within her head. As always, she would lay back finishing up with the last page wondering honestly if she would have agreed to go with him had things gone differently. Finally there came a warm Sunday morning when Chris was over, sitting on her porch feeling the baby kick for the first time. Never before had she seen somebody so amazed by such a simple thing. Sitting there she smiled, as his eyes lit up and he grinned.

"I'll be double dog damned! Feel him kick!"

"Who says it's a boy? It could be a girl?"

"Well if it is she sure is feisty, like her mother."

Smiling, Ruby looked at Warren before nodding.

"Okay." Chris looked.

"What?"

"I'll marry you. I think you might be a good father for the baby. I'm not saying I'll love you, but hey…I guess I could learn to live with you."

Grinning, Chris leaned over gently kissing Ruby's cheek.

Shortly after the two were married in town. They sold off Ruby's cabin and land, and ended up getting one closer to Red Rock. Together, the two of them had a pretty decent savings, and the cabin they bought were just on the outskirts of town with a barn out back. Chris, now wearing a gold wedding band that matched her own, had stood on the massive porch of the cabin and smiled sticking a cigarette in his mouth. Just a few yards away was a small pond where he had seen ducks swimming in just last week when he viewed the property to buy. It had been a miserable hot summer, and Chris counted himself lucky to have the next few days off to spend with Ruby while his deputies looked after everything. Pallor, along with his own horse were tied up and fed in the barn, and a million stars seemed to be shinning in the sky. Just then Ruby waddled out, she was far along, her pregnant stomach showing perfectly from her white sundress she had wore earlier that day when the reverend had married them. Holding onto her tin wind chimes, she smiled before trying to reach up and took them up. Smiling, he walked over taking them.

"You best get off those feet Mrs. Mannix…"

He hung up the wind chimes with ease before leaning over and gently kissing her neck. Smiling, Ruby's leaned back as he wrapped his arms around her, laying his hands on her stomach.

"Say, how about a swim?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow as Chris smiled. Shortly after, both returned from swimming in the pond. The cool water had been refreshing, and both soaking wet used blankets from inside to dry off. Both laughed, as Chris' bangs dripped in his face. Smiling, he kissed her again.

"My, my, my, how did a stupid ugly bastard like myself get a woman as beautiful as you?"

Ruby made a face waving her hand at him.

"Please, I'm as big as a mule."

"Stop that, you're beautiful…and so won't this baby…"

Sliding his hand into the blanket that was wrapped around her, his hand slid up to her full breasts. Tilting her head, the two began to kiss. That night, they both found themselves to the double bed they would now be sharing. Chris nervously fumbled with the lantern, almost dropping it twice on his way to bed. He found Ruby waiting for him, naked and smiling. Afterwards, Chris rolled off her, flushed, sweating, and exhausted. Collapsing back, he laughed completely spent staring up at the ceiling. Ruby smiled, propping herself up on her elbow as her hand lightly danced across his chest.

"So how was that?"

Mannix turned looking at her before he laughed.

"Mrs. Mannix, I know you are gonna make me a happy man."

Smiling, Ruby leaned over kissing his cheek before snuggling in close. That night for the first time in months, she didn't dream of Joe. In the following weeks, as Ruby's stomach grew, she became more and more uncomfortable. The summer nights were hot, and she often laid back in pain by the baby moving. Chris would return home exhausted, but always drew her a cool bath and would wash her back and hair talking about his day. One morning he surprised Ruby with showing her the wooden cradle he had made up for her in town. When September came, Chris was informed while at the town jail looking over documents that Ruby, who was visiting town with him seeing the mayor's daughter had been taken to Doc Cider's by going into labor. Instantly Chris dropped his papers, rushing out. Twice he almost fell up the stairs, before being stopped by one of Doc's nurses.

"I'm sorry sheriff, you can't go in."

Mannix looked at her as if she was insane. On the other side of the door he heard Ruby's pain ridden screams. He looked over, completely helpless.

"That's my wife in there…"

"You take a seat and wait, she's going to be a while."

Before he could say another word the door opened for just a moment, in that flash he saw Ruby sitting up in bed, hair down as she screamed leaning forward. With that the door was latched and locked, blocking him out completely.

Trying the doorknob, he knew it wouldn't be any use to break it down. Instead he sat down on the narrow wooden bench in the hallway and hung his head down low. For the first time in years, he silently prayed.

Two hours later, he heard cries. Lifting his head, he waited before the door opened. Doc Cider was smiling, wiping his hands as he strolled over. Chris shot up like a bullet.

"It's a boy. Both mother and child are fine, you can go in sheriff…"

Chris didn't want another second, instead like a little child on Christmas, he pushed past the doctor, and raced inside the room. Ruby was sitting up, the baby wrapped up in her arms. Sitting there she looked drained, her hair hanging down in strands. The two nurses had finished cleaning up and were covering her up. Looking, she smiled.

"Chris, I got somebody I want you to meet…"

Chris slowly approached, his eyes frightened as he dragged a chair over, slightly limping since in his hurry, he had forgotten his cane. Sitting, he instantly smiled in utter amazement. Laying there, snuggled up to Ruby's breast was the most beautiful newborn Chris had ever seen. The baby had thick black hair, and it's tiny little eyelids closed.

"Look at him…"

"I thought we could call him Gabriel. You like that?"

Chris smiled.

"That's perfect…" Getting up, he sat on the edge of the bed before leaning down, gently kissing the sleeping baby's head. Ruby smiled, as he continued looking down at the baby, like a man who had fallen completely and helplessly in love.

 **Three months later…**

Chris was busy up in Treeport on business, while Ruby was at home with the baby. In the last few months, Chris had proven that this child was indeed a blessing. She never thought Chris Mannix could ever love something as much as he loved Gabriel. The first week they had taken him home, he constantly kept waking the baby up by scooping him out of his cradle, convinced he wasn't breathing. Finally Ruby insisted that the baby was just fine and he needed to let him get his sleep. Whenever she fed him, Chris would watch smiling, and as soon as he got home, he would go straight to the cradle, making faces and noises, kissing the baby all over. He didn't see this baby a child from another man. He saw him as his own. In fact, when they brought the baby to it's first Sunday service, Chris showed him off like there was no tomorrow. The baby, still at such a young age seemed to light up whenever he saw Chris, and fell asleep the fastest whenever he held him. Gabriel was a good baby, thick black hair, and sparking blue eyes. All ready he was giggling and gurgling and deep down inside it made Ruby's heart ache all ready seeing Joe in him. The week that Chris was away, she held the baby by the fire, unable to believe it had been a year since Minnie's. Rocking the baby back and forth humming, she stared down. She would raise this baby, having it believe that Chris was indeed it's father. Someday, maybe someday she would tell him the truth, but at this exact moment she knew as much as she felt she owed it to Joe, he would have rather her raise their son right, no attachments of the past, or who his father really was.

Chris had proven himself indeed, and as much as he drove her crazy, she figured she loved him nevertheless. Not the same as Robert, not the same as Joe, but in a different way. Looking down at the baby, she smiled.

"You sure do look like your daddy…not too sure if I'll ever let you know who he was, or what he did. Chris is really your real father, and will always love and protect you. Your real daddy…well, I think he would have adored you. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if things had turned out differently. Would I be rocking you on a beach someplace down in Mexico? Well, despite all his flaws, your daddy showed me a side I'm sure not many had seen. I just want to let you know, those few hours we shared together…we loved a lifetime worth."

The baby gurgled as she smiled, leaning down, kissing his forehead.

 **One year later…**

That spring Chris had gotten Ruby pregnant.

The two were watching Gabriel blossom into a very happy go luckily active baby, watching him learn to crawl, walk, and find even the simplest things amazing. Often Ruby would find Chris and him playing by the barn out back. Chris would have him riding on his shoulders as he ran around in circles making Gabriel giggle, grabbing onto his hair. Gabriel was the light of their life, always smiling, blowing kisses, and laughing as he dragged his stuffed bear and wooden blocks around. Chris was always proud of him, and would spend hours playing with him, remarking on how amazing he was. Once, after they got him to bed, the two stood side by side watching him sleep before Chris smiled sadly and said how much he looked like Joe. Smiling, Ruby nuzzled against him and led him into the bedroom.

That night, they conceived their very own child.

The pregnancy had been fine, and more than often Chris would sit Gabriel on his lap and point to Ruby's stomach, telling him that he was going to be a big brother. Gabriel, sweet as always would kiss her belly, laugh before running around the cabin. When Ruby was almost nine months along, uncomfortable, and tired, she had spent the morning looking at her son's palms as he played. Her son was going to choose a different path than his father. He was going to be a good man, with a bright future. She laid him down for his nap, brushing that thick black hair back, smiling. When she walked out, looking around her home, she knew she was finally happy.

That's when the pain came, and everything went black.

Chris arrived home from town that evening, only to find Ruby laying in a pool of her own blood. Racing in, he gave her a shake. She seemed lifeless.

"RUBY? RUBY?!"

She was pale, and wasn't talking. Giving her another shake, he gathered her in his arms and put his hand on her belly. For the first time in this entire pregnancy, he didn't feel his baby move. Lucky for him, Gladys a housekeeper that came from time to time to help Ruby in the later months of her pregnancy with Gabriel since Chris had insisted she didn't try to be carry him too much in the last few months. She arrived just as Chris was trying to drag her to the horse. Agreeing to watch the baby, Gladys stayed behind as Chris held onto her as he rode as fast as he could to town. Doc Cider and the nurses helped her upstairs, and this time Doc turned and looked at him.

"Sheriff, you gotta stay out here…"

Chris shook his head. "If you gotta choose between saving her or the baby, save her." The doc nodded before shutting the door. Shortly after, Ruby's screams filled the hallway, and Chris found himself sitting on the narrow bench all over again. Sitting there, instead of praying, he cursed Joe Gage. He knew it was his spirit returning, taking Ruby from him for loving his child as if it was his own. Putting his head in his hands, he begged for his wife's life. Ruby's screams continued as the night went on.

 **Later…**

"I tried everything i could but I'm sorry Sheriff, we're losing her."

Instantly Chris shook his head. More than anything he wanted to slam Doc Cider against the wall.

"No…there has to be something you can do…"

Doc shook his head.

"She'll be passing soon. I made her comfortable, but I would go see her now…"

Chris stood there in a trance before finally he forced himself to go into the room. Seeing Ruby, caused him to almost turn around and run. She laid there, pale, circles under her eyes laying there. Beside her in a bassinet was the baby, wrapped up gently crying. Walking over, he sat down. She didn't look like she had before when she delivered Gabriel. This time it was different. Her lips were a terrible purplish blue, and she seemed to be struggling to breath. She laid back, eyelids fluttering as he sat down and grasped her hand. They talked for a little bit, before finally she admitted she knew she was going to die. She wasn't scared, not that her children had such a wonderful father to look after them.

Chris shook his head, tears forming behind his eyes.

"Why did I just have to have my own child…this is my fault. Gabriel was more than enough. Why did I have to be so fucking selfish?!"

"You weren't. You have a beautiful daughter. You never, and I mean ever blame for for this. I knew my life line was coming to a stop soon. I'm just glad I was able to have a chance to start a family with you and be happy for a while. I'll admit Chris, I couldn't stand you for the longest time…but you are a good man, a changed man. You raise these children as best as you can, meet another woman, and move on."

"Stop…"

"I mean it. I wanna name her Christine…Chris for short. You teach her to be a tomboy, to climb trees, fish, and get dirty. You make sure Gabriel is a good brother to her, and keeps an eye out for her. You tell Gabriel that he's special…I still have Joe's journal, but honestly, I say burn it. You are really his father Chris Mannix, and don't you let him follow in any of his parent's footsteps. You teach him to be equal with everyone, and kind. Let him know his mother loved him dearly, and…that I'll look in on him from time to time. Okay?"

Chris, who's own tears were rolling down his cheeks nodded, still grasping onto her hand.

"I will…I promise…"

"And you Chris Mannix. You live your life. I gotta admit, you not drinking that damn coffee that night was the best thing that could have happened to me."

Chris smiled through his tears, bringing her hand up to kiss.

A few hours later, Chris sat back, his daughter wrapped up in his arms as he gently hummed to her. When he looked down, he knew Ruby was gone. He knew she had seen her, and knew she had been at peace when she finally passed. Still, seeing her like this made his chest heave. For a good second he wasn't sure if he could honestly do this. Instead, looking down at his newborn daughter he knew better. Leaning down, still holding onto the baby he kissed Ruby's forehead.

 **One year later…**

Chris held onto Christine's little chubby arms, coaxing her to take a step on her two wobbling feet. Gabriel was pulling his wooden train set around the room as Gladys cooked dinner. That evening after the children were fed and put to bed, Chris saw Gladys off before setting down in front of the fire. This past year had been hard, but the people of Red Rock, seeing him now as a widower, had made damn sure him and his children were taken care of. Ruby had been buried in town, and he visited her grave almost every Sunday. When he wasn't acting as sheriff in town, he loved spending every waking moment with his children. They were his life. Scratching his new beard, he dug into his pocket and held Joe Gage's journal in his hands. Looking at it, he sighed before knowing he had made his decision. Gabriel would know about Joe. He was his father, and that was all there was to it.

"Joe you bastard, I certainly hope you see your boy…and you know that he'll never and I mean never be like you."

With that, he tossed the journal into the fire.

 **Years later…**

Chris Mannix sat on his porch, more white showing in his hair than usual. He sat back smoking his pipe watching his son and daughter argue as they attempted to climb onto a horse he had bought Christine for her 16th birthday. Christine was everything Ruby had said she would be and more. She was a feisty little tomboy, wearing slacks and a blouse, her hair done up in braids. She swore at her brother, saying she knew how to mount the horse and to back up before she slugged him one. Gaberiel had taken after Joe almost exactly, towing in height. His black hair combed back as he laughed, eyes squinting.

"Whatever you say lady…"

Christine swatted him as both laughed, playfully pushing each other. Chris watched, now an older man but content. He was planning on retiring soon as sheriff, and wanted to spent the rest of his time finishing raising his children, and maybe making a go of the ranch idea Gabriel had tossed around last year. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were married off with their own families, but until; then he was enjoying them. Having never remarried, he made raising them and taking care of his own his business. He had missed Ruby something awful, but knew deep down inside she was watching all three of them.

Sitting back, he smoked his pipe watching his children, and counted himself very lucky for hitching that ride all those years ago with John Ruth and Warren. Very lucky indeed.

 **The End.**

 _ **Thank you for all of the kind reviews!**_


End file.
